


Red Right Hand

by WasteOfAnArrow



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 1925, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dark!Diego, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, daddy!Diego, even Luther, eventually, grace hargreeves is a badass, human!pogo, in this house we love everyone, no beta we die like men, sugar baby Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteOfAnArrow/pseuds/WasteOfAnArrow
Summary: In the theatre of Diego’s mind, he saw the boy, his perfect beautiful boy, laid spread out on his four poster bed, pale skin on display like a blank canvas, waiting for Diego’s mark. He saw those plush pink lips open in a silent ‘O’, perfect brown curls a halo around his head, green eyes spilling over with tears of need and desire, glossed over with lust as he was split open on Diego’s cock.Yes, Diego was going to make this boy, Klaus, his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this came out of nowhere. I was listening to Red Right Hand by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds (where I got the title of the fic from) which made me think of Peaky Blinders, which led to this. I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Thanks to FantasySwap for the inspiration for another Dark!Diego fic. If you haven't, go and read his story, Morgue. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Umbrella Academy

Most things in this world make Diego mad, but not being paid back after being oh so generous was at the top of the list that made him, and the entire Hargreeves family, angry. And Mr. Snow didn’t pay up after the Hargreeves took it upon themselves to help keep his business afloat, and that just wouldn’t do. Oh no, it wouldn’t.

Diego took it upon himself to gather what was his. Normally, he would send his cronies, but not this time. It had been so long since he had gone out and collected his dues, and his hands shook with the need to draw blood. 

Needless to say, Mr. Snow wasn’t a lucky man. 

He rode across the smoggy East Side on horseback, flanked by two of his henchmen. The people milling about made way for them, eyes wide and scared, instinctively knowing that something nefarious was about to happen. Everyone knew the Hargreeves, and no one wanted to cross one of them. 

He crossed the train tracks and entered the West Side, the air becoming light and breathable almost instantaneously, and the scenery becoming less filthy and run down. He wasted no time, and made a bee-line straight to Mr. Snow’s Grocery. 

A dark smile stretched across his face. This was going to be fun. 

——

“I’m going to ask one more time,” Diego said, waving his Smith and Wesson in the bound man’s face. “Where is my fucking money?” 

The man in question looked terrified. As he should. 

“I-I don’t have the money to pay you ba-“ A resounding crack permeated the room as Diego pistol whipped the man. Blood sprayed from the man’s mouth, onto Diego and the floor, and there was a soft plink as the grocer’s front tooth hit the floor. 

“Wrong answer, Mr. Snow.” Diego shook his head before he gave the man a wicked right hook. The man groaned in pain, and a river of satisfaction flowed through Diego. He lived for this shit. 

He circled around the bound man a few times, shaking his head slowly. 

“We did you a huge favor, keeping your business afloat, and this is how you repay us?” Diego sighed dramatically, reaching into his coat and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. The bound man whimpered as Diego struck a match on the back of his chair. 

Bringing the flame to the end of his cigarette, he breathed in the smoke, taking a lungful before he put out the match on the back on the man’s neck. Mr. Snow screamed. Diego smiled. 

“P-please, don’t hurt us. W-we don’t have the m-money we promised, but y-you can t-take whatever you want,” Mr. Snow begged, blood still flowing from his mouth. Diego laughed. 

“What could you possibly have to offer me?” Diego waved his arms around the room. “There’s nothing here that I don’t already have.” It was true. His men tossed the entire house looking for valuables. They found a small amount of money and some jewelry, but nothing substantial enough to cover the entire debt. “I want you to give me any reasons you can think of that I should let you live. Beg for me to spare you.” He smirked, aiming the gun at his target’s head. 

Mr. Snow had just started begging when the front door clicked open. Diego turned, annoyed at the interruption to see one of his men coming through the door holding his gun to the head of a thrashing boy. 

“Sir, we caught this kid crawling out of the window.” 

Mr. Snow gasped, gaping at the new arrival. “No, Klaus, no—please don’t hurt my son!” 

The Hargreeves’ henchman dropped the thrashing teenaged boy, and Diego’s eyes locked with the kid’s. He lowered the hand holding the gun. 

The boy was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful person Diego had ever seen. His scared green eyes were wide and shiny with tears. It was no secret that Diego’s romantic tastes weren’t always female, and he’s had plenty of beautiful boys, but this one…he looked absolutely perfect in his baby blue night dress. 

Klaus…

In the theatre of Diego’s mind, he saw the boy, his perfect beautiful boy, laid spread out on his four poster bed, pale skin on display like a blank canvas, waiting for Diego’s mark. He saw those plush pink lips open in a silent ‘O’, perfect brown curls a halo around his head, green eyes spilling over with tears of need and desire, glossed over with lust as he was split open on Diego’s cock. 

Yes, Diego was going to make this boy, Klaus, his. 

He dropped his cigarette and put it out with his shoe before approaching the boy and knelt down in front of him. Klaus looked back at him, shaking and obviously confused and afraid. He flinched when Diego reached out with his bloody right hand and stroked his cheek, staining the skin. 

The boy quivered. “P-please don’t hurt us.” A shiver wracked Diego’s body. His voice matched his description—airy and light. 

Mine, Diego’s mind supplied. Oh how he wanted to hear the boy say his name.

“As much as I’d like to hear you beg for your life, it turns out that you do have something valuable after all,” Diego said, leaning in to inhale the scent of the boy. Talcum powder, cigarette smoke, coffee, the budding scent of masculine musk. ”I’ll take him. Consider your debt paid,” Diego said, barely hiding his animalistic grin. The boy flushed scarlet as tears dripped down his cheeks. God, he wanted to lick them up one by one. 

 

He stroked the boy’s baby soft cheek again, a thrill running through him at the smear of blood his hands left there. 

“You’re going to come and live with me, Klaus,” he purred against the shell of the boy’s ear. “I promise I wont hurt you, as long as you’re a good boy.” Klaus was shaking and audibly crying now. Diego cupped his face and wiped away his tears. “Shh, now now, I’m not a completely terrible man. I’ll let you gather your things and say goodbye.” Klaus sniffled and nodded, and on shaky legs, did as he was told. So obedient. 

Diego couldn’t wait to corrupt him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1920's slang is around the corner. http://grembert0.tripod.com/id1.html should help. 
> 
> Diego wants me to write him dark and soft and I'm just going with it, I can't help it. I want him dark and mean but goddamn do I like him being at least a little bit soft. 
> 
> Sorry about the length, it will eventually have longer chapters, but I'm still gathering my thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Hit me up on my new tumblr, @bagfullobone <3

Diego almost felt bad as he watched the display before him. Klaus cried and clung to his father, who was apologizing profusely for getting him mixed up in this mess. In Diego’s eyes, the man had it coming. He allowed the exchange to continue for another few minutes before his patience ran thin. He wanted to get Klaus home. 

He slipped on his coat as the two blubbered at one another, rolling his eyes. He stalked forward, almost predatorily, and placed his hand on Klaus’ small shoulder. The boy flinched once again, trying to pull away, but Diego held fast. 

“We’re leaving now,” he stated, trying and failing to pull Klaus to him. The boy clung to his father. Diego let out an exasperated sigh and picked Klaus up bridal style, effectively breaking the hold the teenager had on the bound man. “Come on, Klaus, be a good boy. Don’t make me angry,” he said, face to the boy’s hair. He smelled so goddamn good. Diego wanted to eat him alive right there on the spot. 

Klaus cried harder and struggled in Diego’s grip. “No! Put me down!” 

Diego wanted to be angry, grab Klaus by the hair and bend him over his knee, then tell him that disobeying him was a mistake, and that there would be consequence, but the small amount of humanity left inside of him felt bad for the beauty in his arms, and he sighed. 

“If you listen to me and go willingly, I’ll let you write your father. Maybe even let you come pay him a visit from time to time—supervised of course. But if you tell me no again, I can’t make any promises to you, baby.” Diego’s demeanor was calm, but his voice was low and gravely with the effort to suppress his inner annoyance at the insubordination. Klaus blinked up at him, cheeks once again flaming. God, he was adorable. His anger ebbed away, making room for something warm he hadn’t felt in years. 

 

“D-do you promise?” the boy stammered, shaking like a leaf but maintaining eye contact. Shit. Diego wasn’t a good keeper of promises, but he would probably do anything for the boy in his arms. How soft of him to admit that. He smacked himself internally. 

“Ab-so-lute-ly,” Diego replied. Klaus was still crying, but he nodded. “Now,” Diego drawled, taking in the sight before him. “Are you going to do as I say if I put you down? Be a good boy?” 

Klaus nodded slowly, and Diego put him down reluctantly, already missing the weight of the boy in his arms. 

But, his mind supplied, this wouldn’t be the last time. 

A crooked smile stretched across his face, thinking of picking up the teenager and slamming him against the wall. He checked himself before his body could fully react to the idea. He wasn’t a complete monster—there was still a tad bit of tact and gentleness inside of him—he would make sure the boy wanted him just as much. 

Klaus and his father said their last goodbyes, and they were out the door. Klaus shivered. It was cold, and the boy stood barefoot in his nightdress—he hadn’t thought to redress, possibly because Diego didn’t remind him. Diego paid this no mind, just slipped his coat back off and draped it over the boy’s shoulders. Klaus sniffled again, fresh tears trekking down his face. 

“Shh, shh,” Diego shushed him, cupping his face in his hands and stroking away the tears. “No tears, now.” That just made Klaus cry harder. Diego sighed and suppressed an eye-roll. He wanted to take his treasure home. “Listen, it won’t be so bad. I’ll take care of you.” He thumbed over the boy’s bottom lip. “Obey me,” he whispered, watching those green eyes widen, pink lips part slightly, “and you’ll want for nothing. Anything you ask for will be yours.” 

He meant it, too. He’d give Klaus anything. He wanted to wrap him in the finest of fabrics, feed him the finest of foods. Take him on the nicest trips, give him the best fuck of his life…he wanted to spoil him, make him soft and pliant enough for Diego to have his way. 

“Do you understand, Klaus? Will you be good for me?” Klaus sighed, clearly exhausted, eyes fluttering closed. He nodded, movement slight. Diego took it as a win and helped him onto his horse. 

If he knew he would be bringing home a beautiful boy, he would have brought his T-Model Ford. The horses were good for bringing less attention to his less than legal activities, but he wanted nothing more than to surround his boy in the best money could buy. 

He climbed on behind him, holding him close--breathing in his scent, and tried to ignore the way Klaus’ nightdress rucked up around his thighs as they rode home. 

__

“So you’re trying to tell me,” Luther began, ashing his cigarette into the ash tray, “that instead of coming home with our money, or bumping off the deadbeat who couldn’t pay up, you came home with a kid? How is this supposed to help us? If I was in charge—“ Diego cut him off by slamming his hands onto the table, rattling the cups of coffee there. 

“You’re not in charge though, are you Luther?” he snapped, teeth bared. He didn’t like his authority challenged, especially because this position wasn’t supposed to be his in the first place. Their father, God don’t rest his soul, gave Luther the boot when he married Allison, a woman of color. It wasn’t right, Diego found racism abhorrent, but Diego had been the underdog their whole lives, and he relished in finally being number one. “I have my reasons.” 

Luther cocked an eyebrow. “Diego, we both know you were thinking with your cock.” Diego growled, even though his brother was absolutely correct. 

“Language, boys!” Their mother, Grace, strode into the room, looking immaculate as ever, and made a beeline straight towards where Diego was sat at the table. 

“I don’t want to get you into a lather, I know how prone you are to outbursts, Diego, but what in God’s name were you thinking, taking a boy from his home?” Her blue eyes flashed with indignation, and annoyance rose from within him. She continued. “He’s as settled in as he’s ever going to be, but he’s quite grummy. I don’t think you ought to have taken him.”

He ran a hand through his already disheveled undercut. He was getting tired of people asking questions. 

“Ma, this isn’t any of your goddamn business! This is about what’s good for our group.” He hated speaking to his mother like this, but he also hated being questioned. His mother’s eyes flashed with anger, and a resounding slap filled the room as she struck him. The sting of it shocked him. 

“Diego Hargreeves, you might be a big bad tough man out there on the streets, but in here, you’re just my son, and you will not talk to me like that in this house!” she said sternly, brushing a loose strand of bottle-blonde hair out of her face. Luther sniggered. The small amount of humanity within Diego felt terrible. 

“I’m sorry, Ma. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.” Grace gave him a disappointed look before she softened and patted him on the cheek she had just slapped. She forgave him, it never took her very long. 

“As I was saying, I don’t think you ought to have brought him here. He’s awful young to be going through something like this.” His mother looked sad. He sighed. 

“Look, I was thinking that we could use the kid as collateral. Maybe us having Mr. Snow’s kid will make him pay us back, or make him willing to let us move our products through his store under the table.” What a wonderful cover.

He didn't add that he wanted make this boy come over and over again, and to make him beg for it. That was better left unsaid. 

Luther scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever you want to tell yourself,” he put out the remainder of his cigarette, and stood. “But maybe it could work.” He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and then left. Diego followed suit, and made his way to the guest room where Klaus was staying…for now. 

He opened the door a crack and peeked inside. There was his beautiful boy, all curled up under a quilt, asleep. His eyes moved behind his lids restlessly, and even in the peaceful embrace of sleep, he looked distressed. Diego crept in and sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair until he settled in his sleep. Diego continued to gaze upon him. 

He was stunning, truly a sight to behold. Innocent. Diego had never wanted to have someone more than he did right now. He wanted nothing more than to kiss his boy awake, and show him into the warm waters of the sins of the flesh. 

He’ll have him eventually. He just needs to bide his time and keep his checkbook handy. 

He kissed the sleeping boy on the temple and left the room, content that his treasure was safe and in his possession, mind swimming with ways to corrupt his innocence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback!!! It’s really speeding up my creative process. If there’s any mistakes on this I’m sorry, I wrote it at work on my phone. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! New chapter should be up soon!
> 
> Come scream about Kliego with me on tumblr @bagfullobone

It was a busy day, and unfortunately Diego didn’t have much time for his new toy. 

He was off to a meeting that lasted a good four and a half hours, about moving a shipment of guns across town. It wasn’t going to be easy and he had a feeling he was going to have to either pay the police to turn a blind eye, or threaten to stop supplying them with alcohol. That always worked.

Klaus, as it turned out, was refusing to leave his room for anything other than to go to the water closet. Ma had attempted to bring him food twice, and each time he politely turned it down despite her urging him to eat. She gave Diego another earful about how he shouldn’t have “kidnapped” the boy, and he let her rant, but he didn’t respond. 

He decided to take matters into his own hands, cutting up some fruit and making a simple sandwich that he cut into fourths. He poured a glass of milk, and then he made his way to Klaus’ temporary room. 

“So, I heard you’ve been refusing to eat,” he walked into the room carrying the plate, his face a mask of indifference when in reality he was frustrated and a bit angry. Klaus didn’t look at him. “You said you were going to behave, don’t you remember?” 

The boy looked up at Diego from under his lashes, trembling. 

“I wasn’t hungry,” he replied, meekly. “I just wanted to sleep.” 

Diego tutted at the boy, taking a seat next to him on the bed. Klaus leaned away slightly. Diego noted that he needed to build a rapport with his treasure. He decided to be kind, or at least appear as such. His mother did say that you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. 

“I understand this whole situation is less than conventional, but it’s necessary. After all, it’s needed to keep your father alive.” Klaus turned to look at him, clear green eyes wide. “Your father couldn’t pay us back with money, so we had you come and live with us, at least until your father can pay up.” 

Diego gritted his teeth—he wasn’t actually planning to send his boy back, but whatever he needed to hear, he would say, to keep him trusting and pliant—eventually completely dependent on him. 

Klaus sniffed once, twice, and then the waterworks began. Tears streamed down his face, and Diego felt a small amount of pity. He sat the plate and glass on the bedside table, and without thinking, he grabbed the boy and pulled him close, almost onto his lap and held him. 

He flinched, but didn’t resist, folding in to the other man, letting Diego soothe him. Diego ran his fingers through Klaus’ mop of curls. His hair was a tad greasy. He needed a bath. Diego made a mental note to run him a bath after he assured the boy ate. 

The criminal hummed, fucking hummed, and rocked him back and forth. This was very soft, not very like him at all, but it felt right and he wanted to build trust. He told himself that it was only because he wanted to get results faster. 

A few minutes later, Klaus stopped crying and sat up to look at Diego. 

“S-so if I stay,” he said, looking Diego in the eye, “you won’t hurt him?” 

Diego shook his head slowly. “Absolutely not, Klaus.” 

Klaus heaved a sigh of relief, and then the sound of his stomach rumbling filled the room. He flushed, crossing his arms over his stomach. Diego chuckled. 

“So you’re hungry after all, huh?” Klaus nodded, face flaming. It was cute, it made him look like he was wearing rouge and Diego’s cock twitched at the thought. He took a deep breath to ground himself, and reached for the plate. 

He held up a triangle of the sandwich to Klaus’ lips. “Eat.” He didn’t ask, he gave direction. The boy reached up a slender hand to grab the food but Diego grabbed it with his free hand. “I’ve got you.” 

Klaus looked confused, and his blush deepened. 

“I can feed myself—“ Diego cut him off. 

“I said that I’ve got you.” His voice was gravely, and left no room for further questioning. 

Klaus opened his mouth, giving Diego a glimpse of his soft, pink tongue. He suppressed a shudder, imagining all the sinful things he was going to teach that mouth to do. 

He wondered if the boy had ever so much of thought of getting on his knees for another man and opening wide. Diego knew immediately that Klaus was like him—deviated, some would call it. It drenched his aura. It was like he was almost calling out to Diego. 

He could feel his pupils dilating, drinking in his treasure as he fed from his fingers. 

He pushed a wedge of an orange into Klaus’ mouth, finger barely touching that sinful tongue. Juice squirted as he bit down, running down his cheek. 

Diego followed the trail with his thumb and brought the droplet to his lips, bringing his own finger into his mouth and letting out a low moan at the tart flavor that bursted across his tongue. 

The boy’s cheeks flushed again—which was the cutest fucking thing Diego had ever seen. He chuckled again, bringing the glass of milk to Klaus’ perfect mouth. 

He drank long and deep, a rivulet of white slipping down the corner of his mouth. Diego nearly had an aneurysm when he saw it. He pictured Klaus with his mouth full of his cum, The boy trying to swallow it all but missing a droplet. 

Diego was definitely hard at this point, and he thanked whoever was listening that his trousers didn’t give that away. He cleared his throat, and sat the glass back down on the table. 

“Better?” He croaked, dabbing up the spilled milk on Klaus’ soft cheek with his handkerchief. 

Klaus simply nodded. 

“Alright. Finish your milk, and grab a change of clothes. I’m going to run you a bath. I need you nice and clean before I take you for a ride in the auto.” 

The boy’s eyes widened. 

“You have an automobile?” He sounded genuinely excited. Diego laughed genuinely. 

“Of course, my boy. And I want to take you for a ride to town. There’s some things I’d like to pick up for you.” Diego had a running list in his head. New clothes for sure. 

He wanted his boy in only the finest of fabrics and styles. He needed a haircut too. He wouldn’t cut off all the curls of course, but he was going to make his hair more fashionable. He was going to buy him anything that he looked at for longer than a couple of seconds. Whatever he wanted, he would have. 

“You don’t have to buy my anything, mister—“ 

Diego put a finger up to the boy’s lips. 

“Shh. I insisit. You’re my guest, and I want to make sure you’re comfortable here. I’ll get you anything you ask for...and call me Diego.” 

Klaus nodded, still a little apprehensive, but he picked up the glass of milk and did as he was told. Diego grinned at him before standing and slipping out of the room, making his way to the water closet. 

It was a large and spacious room, a claw foot tub sat right in the middle. He turned on the tap and let the warm water fill the tub. He put some of his mother’s lavender oil in the tub, filling the room with a relaxing ambiance. He laid out a fluffy towel for the boy. 

A moment later, Klaus shyly stepped in, holding a bundle of clothes. Diego smiles at him. 

“It’s ready for you.” Klaus blushes, and shifted on his feet. 

“You—you’re not gonna be in here right?” Diego chuckled at the expression on the boy’s face. 

“Not unless you want me to be, my boy.” Klaus was outright gaping at this point, and Diego decided to take mercy on him and headed for the door. 

“You take your bath and get dressed. I’ll be waiting.” He flashed the boy a grin and closed the door behind him. He heard the boy let out a shaky sigh, and then heard clothes hitting the floor. 

He let out a deep breath, and walked away, giving the boy some privacy. He reached a shaky hand into his jacket and grabbed his pack of smokes, lighting one up and taking a deep inhale. 

This boy was going to be the death of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? I’m on fire guys, thanks for all the love! Enjoy!!!

Fifteen minutes later, Klaus emerged from the water closet. Diego drank in the sight of him. 

His hair was damp, skin still pink from the warmth of the water. He wore a drab gray fitted tweed suit with matching trousers and a white vest, with a pair of lace up black oxfords. On his head, he wore a newsboy cap of the same color and material as his suit. It was very working class—rather boring, but Diego thought he managed to pull it off. 

His brows were furrowed in concentration as he tied his tie, a simple black strip of fabric. He finished and looked up to see Diego staring at him. His cheeks grew red again. 

“I-I hope I didn’t take too long,” he looked down at his shoes. 

Diego gave a small smile. “You didn’t. Perfect timing really.” He tapped his cigarette into the ashtray and stood up from his chair. “Are you ready to go?” 

Klaus nodded eagerly, but then his face fell. He was excited for a moment, but it seems he remembered that he’s also in captivity. Diego was going to do his best to make him forget. 

He walked over to Klaus and tapped him on the bridge of his nose lightly. The boy blinked up at him. “No fretting,” he said, tilting the boy’s chin up. He smelled like lavender. “Have you ever ridden in an automobile?”

Klaus visibly perked up again, eyes meeting Diego’s. He shook his head. 

“No, but I’ve always wanted to.” Diego grinned down at the boy. 

“We’ll today’s your lucky day then. Follow me.” He stepped away from Klaus, and Klaus stumbled at the loss of contact, like a baby colt on shaky legs. The criminal reached out and steadied him. “Steady, my boy, I’ll be damned if a single hair on your head is harmed.”

The boy nodded and righted himself. So obedient. So fucking perfect. 

Diego led them outside to where the car was already waiting. Klaus looked really excited, and his jaw dropped when he saw the auto. 

“Normally, I would have someone drive me, but today I wanted to be the one to personally drive you around. Since it’s your first time and all.” He opened the passenger door for Klaus and helped him in before walking over to the driver’s side. 

He stamped out his cigarette on the ground before climbing in. 

“I didn’t think it would be this loud!” Shouted the boy, vibrating along with the engine. “Or that it would be this bouncy!” 

“They call it a rumble box for a reason, baby.” 

Klaus laughed, and the sound of it nearly brought Diego to his knees. He wanted to hear that sound as many times as he could today. “Hold on, Klaus!” The boy held on to the seat, and Diego started to drive. 

The whole way there, Klaus was smiling and laughing, looking out the windows at the scenery. Granted, there wasn’t very much to look at on this side of the tracks. 

The East Side was grubby and worn down, but it’s where he and his family came from and they take pride in the fact that they pulled themselves up from nothing. His family gave back to their community. With stolen money and goods but hey, giving back is giving back. 

Klaus didn’t seem to mind, though. He was happy just to watch the people. Diego was happy to watch him out of the corner of his eye. 

They crossed the tracks and made their way to the South Side, the nicest part of the city. The buildings grew taller, the air less smoggy. People walked the streets holding brown paper parcels, wearing the most up-to-date fashions.

It only took a few moments for them to arrive at their first destination—the barber shop. 

He parked, and helped Klaus out of the car. 

“I guess I’m getting a haircut,” Klaus said, absentmindedly pulling on one of his curls. “I haven’t had one since my mom died.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Diego said, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Klaus shrugged, and looked away. Diego didn’t think he wanted to talk about it so he let it slide. 

Diego lead him inside, waving over the barber, who took one look at him and let them bypass the line. 

“John, this is my ward, Klaus.” Diego was glad to be born with the gift of wit, able to come up with things in the spot. Ward would do. “He needs a haircut.” 

He directed the barber as to how to cut the boy’s hair. He had decided an undercut would be best, but he wanted to keep it long on the top so that his curls would still be prevalent. He treated himself to a shave while he waited. 

When he was done, Diego gave him the once over. He looked really, really good. He smiled at Klaus, and without a word, gave the barber more money than he was going to charge, and led the boy out. 

Next, they went to a tailor. Klaus stood while they took his measurements. 

“I know you said you wanted to do this, b-but it’s not necessary—“ Diego cut Klaus off. 

“Maybe not, but it’s something I want to do.” Klaus blushed and looked down at his shoes. 

An hour or two passed and Diego had ordered ten different outfits for Klaus, and walked out with three suits that someone around his side ordered but never picked up. 

They went to the shoe store next. He had Klaus try on four pairs, and they bought them all. Even the ones that Klaus liked, but that didn’t match any of the outfits he had. 

They continued on this trend. Diego bought him bowler hats, hamburg hats, and boaters, socks, night dresses, underwear (Klaus had turned bright red at the very mention of the word), cologne, and pomade for his hair.

The auto was stuffed full of parcels, but Diego wasn’t done spoiling his little treasure. 

They walked through a department store, Diego picking up everything Klaus’ gaze lingered on, and stopped when Klaus saw an ad for pocket watches. So being as indulgent as he was, he walked with Klaus to the jewelry counter. 

They gazed down at them, and Klaus’ gaze lingered on a gold one engraved with a rose. Diego smiled. 

“We’ll get you that one.” He pointed it out to the clerk, who got it out in a hurry. “Do you want it in a box, or do you want to wear it out?” 

“I’ll wear it out. Thank you!” Klaus beamed at Diego, the force of it so bright that it almost burned. 

“Aw, well isn’t that just swell?” A woman, dressed in flapper attire said, looking at the watch. “I wish my Daddy would buy me such nice things!” She smiled at Klaus, who’s face could not be any more red, gave him a wink, and then walked away, giggling, heels clicking. 

Diego nearly fell over as all the blood in his body went south. That’s what he wants to be. The one Klaus depends on in every single way. The one who provides for him, and expects nothing in return except for affection—and for complete and total submission. 

Klaus looked like he was going to spontaneously combust. The clerk cleared his throat awkwardly, and Diego paid him, giving him a dark look at the judgment clearly plastered on his face. When he got the change, he opened his jacket to grab his wallet, keeping it open just wide enough for the lights to reflect off the barrel of his gun. The man gulped and turned away. 

—

They ended the day with ice cream by the docks, watching the waves lap at the aging wood. Well, that’s what Klaus was watching. Diego was watching Klaus lap at his ice cream cone. 

The little minx didn’t even know what he was doing to Diego. He was so innocent, unaware of his almost ethereal beauty. 

Diego learned a lot about him today—how his favorite color is green, he hates fedoras, loves dogs...the list goes on and on. 

Klaus finished his ice cream, and Diego wiped the drips from his cheeks with his handkerchief. They sat in silence for awhile. Content. 

Diego went to light a cigarette, but dropped the matches. “Shit.” 

Klaus leaned down and picked it up. 

“Mind lighting me up, sweetheart?” Klaus’ eyelids fluttered as he lit a match with shaking hands and held it up to Diego’s cigarette. It caught fire, and Diego inhaled the smoke. “You want one?” Klaus nodded, and Diego gave him one. Klaus went to light it with his match but Diego blew it out. 

He surged forward, and touched the tip of his cigarette to the boy’s. Their lips were so close—he could smell the ice cream and smoke on his breath. He wanted to taste him so bad. It would be so easy to pluck the cigarette from his mouth and dive in with his tongue and teeth. 

Klaus’ eyes shifted to his lips, then back up to his eyes. He reached out and cupped the boy’s cheek, stroking softly over the skin. 

He didn’t go further than that, even though his body was screaming for him to take, take, take what was his. 

He slipped his hand to the boy’s shoulder and they turned to look at the waves while they smoked. 

To Klaus, it was the perfect ending of a perfect day...even though this man technically kidnapped him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. My writers block plagued me for years and now it just flows. 
> 
> Also, crimsonkingart on tumblr drew some fabulous fan art, please go check it out, along with the rest of the artwork there!
> 
> https://crimsonkingart.tumblr.com/post/183797586264/gods-gods-fucking-g-o-d-s-im-weak-for-red
> 
> Enjoy!

After they smoked a few cigarettes, they piled back into the auto. It was a tighter squeeze this time, what with all of the parcels stacked on the passenger’s side, but Diego didn’t mind. It was his intention after all. 

Klaus was close to him, thigh touching his. The point of contact felt red hot, almost electric. If Diego didn’t need both hands to control the auto with, he would have rested his hand on Klaus’ knee. 

“I had a good time, today,” the boy whispered, sleepily. “Even though you’re only doing this to keep my father alive.” His voice was lowered on the second part of his statement, and his head slumped onto Diego’s shoulder. He was obviously fighting sleep. 

Diego chuckled, enjoying the weight of the boy on him. “Don’t ruin the mood, Klaus.” He didn’t want to lose any progress that he had made today. He needed the boy soft and compliant—agreeable. “I took you out because I want you to be comfortable in my home.” Klaus hummed in response. 

He snuck a look down at the boy. Klaus’ eyes were heavily lidded as he fought sleep. He smiled and turned his gaze back to the road. 

“I was thinking tomorrow after my appointments, that maybe I could teach you how to drive. Would you be up for that?” Klaus” eyes opened at that, and he smiled the sleepiest of smiles. 

“Mhm,” he mumbled, nuzzling further into Diego, too far gone in his sleepy fog to realize what he was doing. He found a comfortable spot where his face rested almost completely in the crook of the criminal’s neck. “This is the best kidnapping in the history of kidnapping.” 

Comments like that normally would make Diego start to go into a lather, but they way he said it was hilarious. He let out a genuine laugh, and Klaus followed along sleepily. 

Once the laughter subsided, Klaus’ breathing evened out, and sleep claimed him. 

Goosebumps broke out over Diego’s skin where the boy’s exhaled breath reached him. He needed his little treasure in his arms, so he pulled over, idling the car before he pulled Klaus closer to him, arranging him to where he could reach the controls but still have a good hold on him. 

Klaus’ lithe body felt so good against him. God, Diego was hard. It took next to nothing with Klaus for his body to react. He wanted him so badly. 

He pressed his face briefly into the boy’s hair, inhaling the scent of him. 

The rest of the way home was quiet, peaceful. Upon arriving home, he had one of his house staff carry in the parcels while he scooped Klaus up bridal style and carried him to the spare bedroom. 

He sat him on the bed before taking off his shoes and socks, unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off, followed by his vest and tie. He unclipped his suspenders, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his undershirt. His chest was smooth, not much hair at all.

He absentmindedly stroked his finger over the exposed flesh, imagining how smooth the rest of his body would be. 

Diego busied his hands with pulling back the blankets, and tucked Klaus in—which of course he would deny to his dying breath if someone brought it up. He watched him for a moment after. Klaus looked angelic asleep. His long eyelashes brushed the tops of his cheeks, which were a soft pink. The boy curled into the quilt, letting out a soft moan that went straight to Diego’s dick. 

He kissed the boy on the head, and left the room. He had just gotten the door closed when he was surprised by his little brother, the boy who was affectionately nicknamed Five for the amount of kills he had under his belt by the time he turned 13. 

“Jesus Christ, Five! Someone should put a fucking bell on you.” Five gave a smug grin. 

“I’d be out of a job if you did. Assassins have to be quiet.” The boy put his hands in his pockets. “Let’s talk about all the packages that I saw being brought in. You do realize that this boy you brought here is supposed to make us money, right? We have an empire to run, after all. We can’t spend all our funds on your new little whore.” 

Diego growled. 

“Don’t insinuate that I used group funds for pleasure—and don’t call him a whore. I used my own cut from the last shipment of booze. And since when do you call the shots or ask questions? I just want him to be comfortable here in the meantime.” 

Five scoffed. 

“You’re following the same trends you always do when you’re trying to woo someone. You’re hoping he’ll be your little whore. Check yourself before you spend too much.” Five trotted away before Diego could respond, and he didn’t have the energy to yell at him. 

He sighed and went to pour himself a drink. He chose whiskey, and swallowed it down quickly and refilled his glass before trodding off to his bedroom. 

He shut and locked the door behind him, and slowly undressed, sat his glass on his nightstand, and climbed into bed.

He was still half hard from having Klaus close to him. He reached down a calloused hand and grabbed his cock, getting it to full hardness with a few strokes. 

He pumped his dick slowly as he thought of Klaus straddling his waist, taking his cock deep into him and blushing like a virgin, fumbling. Diego would grab his hips and take the wheel, and show him how to do it, fuck up hard into that tight ass, and pull Klaus down thrust to thrust—each one harder and more punishing than the last. 

He’d slap Klaus’ ass while he fucked him, relishing in every pained moan that passed through his perfect pink lips. And God, that mouth. 

Diego pictures Klaus on his knees, mouth open, waiting for Diego to feed him his cock. 

He jerked himself a little harder, pre-cum making it nice and slippery as he fucked into his hand. 

All it took was a mental image of Klaus, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, and moaning “cum for me, Daddy,” for Diego to cum with a low groan. 

He cleaned himself with his discarded shirt, still shaking with the force of his orgasm. He needed the real thing, but this would have to do for now. 

He’d get his way eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...enjoy, my loves <3

Diego was aggravated. Meeting, after meeting, after meeting—he just wanted to see his boy. He had to order three hits on some rival gangs trying to encroach on his territory, make a few threats in writing—the usual business. He also had to organize how they were going to ship their less than legal products across state lines without the cops detecting anything. It was all a pain in the ass. It was late afternoon by the time he managed to escape. It’s kind of funny—his home office was his prison. 

He made his way to Klaus’ room, surprised to find the door open and no one inside. The sound of laughter floated down the hall, along with the smell of baking cookies. He made his way to the kitchen, and stopped in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. He grinned and crossed his arms, content to watch the scene unfold.

Klaus was with his sister, Vanya, and Ma. They were listening to the radio, baking, and talking together. Flour was all over the place, sugar spilled onto the floor, egg shells all over the counter—a complete and total mess, really, that Ma was going to spend a long time cleaning, but they seemed to be having a good time. 

He cleared his throat, and the trio turned around. They were all covered in various ingredients.

“Oh, Diego, just in time!” Klaus clapped his hands and rushed over to the oven, picking up a dishrag to remove the tray of cookies from the oven. “We made cookies…I wanted to say thank you for everything yesterday.” 

“It was his idea, and what a swell one. I told him how much you love sweets.” Ma reached out and pinched Klaus’ cheek playfully. The boy smiled and blushed a little bit. Diego stood upright and walked over to the tray. 

The cookies were gorgeous, fluffy looking and golden brown. Chocolate chunks were melted perfectly. They looked amazing. He reached for one, but Vanya grabbed his hand. 

“You do realize those just came right out of the oven, right? They’re too hot, let them cool.” Diego rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe so, but that looks like it’s worth burning the inside of my mouth over.” This got a laugh from the baking trio. “They look amazing—smell even better.” Ma went and got a plate, and hurriedly with only the speed that mothers possess, placed all the cookies (except for two—those were for her and Vanya) from the tray onto it, despite the heat. 

“Why don’t you two go sit down and enjoy these? Vanya and I will clean up.” Klaus went to protest, but Ma shushed him. “Ah ah, we’ll be fine. Go have some cookies. Oh! Before I forget!” She ran and poured him a glass of milk. “There. Now go!” 

Diego took the plate and nodded towards the door. Klaus grabbed the glass and they made their way to the parlor, where they sat on one of the sofas. 

“These look amazing, Klaus, really. Thank you for making them.” He picked up a cookie, now cool enough to eat, and took a bite. The sweetness burst across his tongue and he let out a happy little moan. “Ohmuhgod” he said around the mouthful, “Disis so good!” 

Klaus smiled and looked down at his shoes, probably thinking he was hiding his blush. It wasn’t. “It wasn’t just me who made them…but I was hoping you’d like them. It was my mother’s recipe.”

Diego swallowed. “Maybe not, but it was your idea—and your mother’s recipe.” He picked up another cookie and offered it to Klaus. He reached for it, but Diego tutted at him. “Huh-uh, be a good boy and open wide.” Klaus, ever obedient, opened his mouth, allowing Diego to feed him—such a good boy. 

Feeding Klaus was his new addiction. Having the boy eating out of his hand is everything he could possibly want—physically and metaphorically. 

Chocolate smeared across Klaus’ cheek when Diego fed him the last bite. The criminal thumbed the stain from his face, and held his thumb in front of the boy’s mouth. Klaus’ eyes went from his thumb to Diego’s eyes. “Don’t let it go to waste.” 

Klaus swallowed, cheeks reddening. He slowly leaned forward and took in the tip of Diego’s thumb, closing his hot little mouth around it and licking away at the chocolate. He let out a satisfied noise, and looked up at Diego as he released his thumb from his mouth with a sweet little pop. The tip of his thumb was shiny and wet. He was harder than a goddamn diamond. 

He picked up another cookie and held it up to Klaus. 

“T-These cookies were for you, I couldn’t—“ Diego reached his other hand over and smoothed his other thumb across the boy’s bottom lip. Klaus paused, mouth parting. 

“They’re for me—a gift, so I’ll do what I want with them.” 

“Okay,” the boy whispered. “But I want you to eat them too.” Diego smiled, and put the cookie in the boy’s mouth. 

They took turns feeding one another cookies in a comfortable silence, sharing the milk back and forth. Once the plate and glass were empty, Diego stood, offering a hand to Klaus, who he pulled up effortlessly. 

“Let’s go teach you how to drive!” 

—

They took the car out to the lot of an abandoned factory—the perfect place to teach someone to drive—wide open spaces, no other people or autos. He showed Klaus all of the controls and did a few demonstrations, but the boy was still hesitant. 

“W-What if I crash?” Diego grinned, and pulled the boy over to his side of the car, wedging the boy between his legs so he was sitting at the wheel. 

“You won’t, I’ll be right here to help.” 

Together, they drove the car in large circles. Klaus’ face was lit up in wonder. 

“This is—this is the bee’s knees!” The boy let out a beautiful peal of laughter. Diego laughed along with him. He circled his left hand around the boy’s hip, and buried his face in the crook of his neck, close enough that the boy could feel his smile. 

“Feels powerful, doesn’t it?” His grip tightened slightly on the boy’s hip, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he heard a small gasp leave the boy’s mouth. His grin grew wider as he stroked his thumb in circles over Klaus’ hip. Klaus shuttered out a breath. 

They did a few more laps before darkness started to fall. “We should head home. I don’t want you seeing what happens around here at night.” Klaus nodded, and went to slide past Diego, but Diego held him fast. “Stay here.” Klaus hesitated, but relaxed into the older man. “Good boy,” he murmured into the boy’s curly brown locks, placing a feather-soft kiss there. 

They drove home like that, pressed close to one another. It was perfect—Diego could feel, smell, and touch Klaus, hold him close and imagine being even closer, buried in the warmth of his body. God, he wanted him so badly. He had to do something—anything to ebb the flames licking at him. 

He pulled over and stalled the auto. 

“Wha—“ The boy was cut off as Diego maneuvered him around to where he was straddling the older man’s lap. He grabbed Klaus’ face, roughly. 

“Tell me, right now, do you want this?” Diego asked in a gruff voice, staring the boy right in his wide green eyes—which flickered down to the older man’s lips then back up to his eyes. “Do you want to be mine?” Klaus looked flabbergasted. Diego was losing his patience. 

He pulled Klaus’ face down to be level with him. “Do you want me to provide for you? Give you everything you ask for? Kiss you?” the boy let out a small moan, eyes slipping shut. Diego thumbed along his bottom lip, pressing the tip of his thumb into his mouth, pressing onto his tongue. “Fuck you? Own you? Be your Daddy?” Klaus let out a gasping sound, and Diego realized the boy was hard against him. He begrudgingly removes his thumb for his mouth. “Tell me, use your words, baby.” 

Klaus took a deep, shaking breath. “It…it’s so wrong. Y-you stole me. I shouldn’t want t-this…shouldn’t want y-you…” He let out another breath. “B-but I do. P-please…” 

“Please, what?” Diego growled, grabbing Klaus’ face once again, resting their foreheads together. 

“Please, Daddy,” Klaus sobbed. Diego let out a low growl and surged forward, attacking his mouth with teeth and tongue. It was hot, feverish. Everything Diego wanted and needed. Klaus sobbed into it, pressing forward further and clawing at Diego’s chest. “N-need…”

“I’ve got you baby,” he managed to rasp out before he went in for another kiss, tangling his fingers in his hair, kissing his way down the boy’s neck, sucking and nipping. “I’ll give you what you need,” he slid his hands down the boy’s lithe body, resting on his hips, and pulled him down onto his hardness. Klaus gasped, and jerked his hips in response. 

He slotted his thigh between Klaus’ legs. “Ride my thigh, baby, like this.” He dragged the boy forwards and backwards, reveling in the little gasps and moans the boy let out. "Yes, that's my good boy." 

It was perfect, seeing Klaus’ face enraptured in pleasure. He reached up to kiss him again, and their lips had just met when a gunshot rang through the night, and there was a sound of glass shattering and a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER I'M SORRY


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard for me for some reason, but I finally pushed it out. I hope you all enjoy. Also, bonus points if you spot the MCR lyric. 
> 
> <3
> 
> Thanks for all the love, it’s keeping these chapters coming!
> 
> Also, Pogo is human in this story. Just picture him as a little old man. It’s amusing.

His ears were ringing painfully, but the only thing he cared about was Klaus. He used his grip on the boy’s hips and slammed him down on the seat, covering him with his larger body. 

“Klaus, baby, are you okay?” Diego’s hands roamed over his face, searching for wounds. His breath stuttered. He felt raw flesh and the warmth of blood. 

Klaus’ green eyes wide open and unblinking despite all of the blood running into his eyes. “Oh fuck!” Panic rose in his gut as he inspected the line of gore streaked across the right side of the boy’s forehead. Something dark and full of despair came over him when he noticed Klaus wasn’t breathing. 

Right when Diego was about to completely give himself over to the darkness, Klaus sucked in a deep breath. Relief flooded through Diego as Klaus let out a pained whimper. The bullet had only grazed him, but it probably still hurt like a bitch. “Shh, you’re okay, I’ve got you baby, shh, I’ve got this.” Klaus clutched at Diego’s lapels, shaking like a leaf. 

“Hurts,” he moaned, eyes welling up with tears. God, he was even beautiful when he was covered in blood and crying. Diego took out his handkerchief and pressed it to the wound. The boy hissed in pain. 

“Shh, I know baby, stay calm, I’ll take care of this.” He held Klaus close to him for a moment before letting go to grab his gun. Klaus let out a whimper and reached for him again. He gently pushed Klaus back down onto the seat. “I’m not going anywhere, please stay down, I need to keep you safe.” 

As soon as the word ‘safe’ exited his lips, a rock came hurtling through the broken window. Klaus started to cry. Rage filled Diego. He aimed his gun in the direction the rock came from and fired twice. He ducked down, waiting for return shots but they never came. 

The rock caught his eye. There was a note tied to it with twine. He reached out and grabbed it. The handwriting was scrawled, and unfamiliar. 

‘We're going to take back what's rightfully ours. Watch your back. Or his...—HJ’ 

Fear and rage coiled in his gut. He immediately turned on the auto, pulled Klaus close to him, making sure his head was down, and headed to the safe house. 

—  
Dr. Pogo took one look at them when he answered the back door and immediately ushered them inside, checking both ways to see if anyone had seen the pair slip inside. He shut and locked the door, and several deadbolts. 

“Master Diego, what in God’s name happened tonight?” He asked, grabbing his cane and lumbering into the sitting room. Diego sighed, helping Klaus to sit on the sofa. 

"Ambushed on our own turf. Someone shot at us, and almost killed Klaus." The boy whimpered again, and Diego flew to his side. "Shh, shh, we're safe now." Diego pulled the note out of his back pocket and handed it to the doctor. Pogo went over the letter, brown eyes narrowing as he processed. 

"HJ...that doesn't ring any bells...we'll think on this more in a moment. Let's clean the boy up. Diego, go and grab the medical kit." Diego got up to move, and Klaus grabbed his sleeve.

"P-please don't leave me, Da-Diego." His face flushed at the near slip. It was adorable. Diego wanted to chuckle, but he kept quiet. He gave a quick glance to Pogo, but the good doctor either didn't catch on or didn't say anything. 

"I'll be right back, I'm just gonna walk over to the closet and grab the medical kit." Klaus whimpered, but nodded. Diego made the trip quickly, and came back. Pogo got straight to work. Diego helped where he could, dabbing antiseptic on the wound, and holding Klaus' hand when he hissed in pain, and comforting the boy after he started to shake after he was told he needed stitches. 

"You're lucky, young man," Pogo said, threading the needle. "One inch closer and you wouldn't be here. Now hold still, this isn't going to feel pleasant. I'll be as gentle as I can." 

Diego held the boy tight as the doctor did his job, shushing him when he cried out, mumbling out praise for how brave Klaus was being. The procedure didn't take more than ten minutes. Before they knew it, the wound site was closed, cleaned, and wrapped in a bandage. 

"Now, I'm going to send a telegram to Master Luther to tell him what's going on. We'll have a meeting about all of this tomorrow. Go, get some rest." 

"Thank you, Pogo." Said Diego, patting the old man on the shoulder. 

"Thank you, Doctor," said Klaus. Pogo smiled at them. 

"Anytime, boys. Your family helped me in a time of great need, so I figured that this is the least I could do. Now go, sleep. We have a lot to discuss in the morning." The old man bid them goodnight, and headed off to send the telegram. 

Diego grabbed Klaus' hand, and led him to one of Pogo's spare rooms. "Come on, let's get you ready for bed," he pulled Klaus closer to him. "Do you want to take a bath before bed, or tomorrow morning?" Klaus shook his head. 

"Just want to sleep, Daddy." Heat flared through Diego. He'd never get tired of his pretty little treasure calling him Daddy. "A-and, will you stay...with me?" 

Diego cupped Klaus' cheek face and tilted his face up to him, looking him straight in the eyes. 

"That was the plan. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Klaus shivered at his words. "You're mine, and I won't have you taken from me." He gripped him a little harder. "All mine..." Klaus was flushed a beautiful pink, his hands coming to rest on Diego's chest. Diego kissed the tip of the boy's nose, and moved away. "There should be some nightdresses in the drawer over there. Why don't you go grab one?" Klaus did as he was told without hesitation. Such a good boy. Diego took the time to take off his restrictive jacket, shirt, and tie, as well as his suspenders and belt. 

Klaus came back over with the nightdress, and Diego sat him down on the bed. "Here baby, let me get you ready for bed." He started by kneeling down on the ground and took off the boy's shoes and socks. He sat them in a neat pile, never one to leave a mess. He took off the boy's jacket next, and then loosened his tie. He unclipped his suspenders, and unbuttoned the boy's shirt, his fingers just barely touching his smooth flesh. Klaus' breath hitched, and Diego looked up at him. 

"Daddy, please..." he reached for Diego. Diego surged forward, not one to deny Klaus, capturing the boy's mouth into another kiss--hotter and more intense than before. He slowly rose and gently pushed Klaus back onto the bed, climbing on top of him and licking into the boy's mouth, mapping it out with his tongue.

He clutched Klaus closer to him, to where their bodies were flush together. The boy let out a soft little satisfied sound, and it made the possessiveness rise up in Diego. This was his boy, who was almost taken from him before Diego could even take claim him properly. 

“Klaus, from here on out, you aren’t to leave my side. You’ll go where I go, sleep in my bed. I won’t have a repeat of today.” He pressed fevered kisses to the boy’s mouth, and ground down on him slightly, hissing at the friction. He pulled back to see Klaus’ reaction. The boy was definitely into it, but the bandage caught his eye, and Diego sighed. 

As much as he wanted to continue, and kiss the boy beneath him breathless and pliant—he couldn’t do this now. 

Klaus was traumatized. Klaus needed to be cared for, and to rest. He calmed the kisses down enough to where it was just caresses of lips, and then pulled back. Klaus whined And reached for him. 

“You need to rest, Klaus. I don’t want to stop but we have to. This isn’t the right time or place.” He tapped the boy lightly on the nose. Klaus nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

Diego turned his back and finished undressing, allowing Klaus to do the same. If he saw Klaus with nothing on, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. 

Once the rustling of fabric stopped, he turned around, and pulled the covers back. He climbed in, and beckoned Klaus to him. The boy got into bed and curled into him without being prompted. Diego pulled him into his arms and held him close. 

“You’re safe with me. I’ll never let them hurt you, I promise.”

“That’s not something you can promise someone,” Klaus began, looking Diego in the eye, “Especially in your line of work,” Diego was about to interject, but Klaus cut him off. “I shouldn’t trust you. It’s plain to see—we come from completely different worlds, and I’m only collateral—but I know you’ll do your best to make sure I don’t die.” 

Diego didn’t have words to reply to that, so he pulled the boy closer and kissed his cheeks, nose, forehead, and mouth. He reached over to the bedside table and turned out the lamp, submerging them both in darkness. 

“Goodnight, Klaus.” 

“Goodnight, Daddy.”


	8. Chapter 8

Diego woke at the crack of dawn, Klaus was still wrapped up in his arms, breath even and soft. He rolled over slightly, and his cheek was imprinted with the wrinkled sheets.

The criminal placed a soft kiss on the boy’s sleeping mouth, and nuzzled in closer to him, burying his face into the crook of Klaus’ neck, and placing soft kisses there. There was just something about his boy that demanded adoration, and Diego was weak for it.

He kissed the boy a few more times, then disentangled himself from Klaus, standing up and quietly making his way to the door. He went to the water closet and got himself cleaned up. He then went to the kitchen, and saw that Pogo was up, and had made a trip to the bakery—and the grocer! His mouth watered at the display of breakfast danishes, croissants, and fresh cut fruit.

“Morning, Pogo.” The old man looked up from his newspaper with a smile.

“Good morning, Master Diego. How is Klaus?”

Perfect. Incredible. Innocent. A good boy.

“He’s still asleep.” Pogo nodded.

“We need to keep the wound clean. Dab it with antiseptic four times a day. We don’t want it to get infected.” The old man took a sip of his coffee before continuing. “For him being collateral, you two are awfully close.” He quirked a bushy eyebrow at Diego, who rolled his eyes and sighed.

“We get on well. And I prefer to call him my ward.” Pogo gave him his signature ‘You’re not fooling me’ look, but he didn’t push any further. He wasn’t one to force things out of people. That’s probably why the whole family relied on him.

“Alright then, Master Diego. But I do wish to warn you—be careful.” He flipped open the newspaper before looking back up. “And Master Luther will be meeting with us in a few hours. It won’t be suspicious to be seen together in the daylight, he thinks.”

“Okay.” He replied, not wanting to get into anything. He walked to the cabinet and pulled out a silver tray, and a plate. He loaded it up with fruit and pastries, making sure to leave more than enough for Pogo. “Thanks for all of this.”

Pogo just made a humming noise, too enveloped in the paper to really focus on anything else. Diego rolled his eyes, and poured himself and Klaus a cup of coffee, adding plenty of cream and sugar to Klaus’, and leaving his own black before grabbing the tray and heading back to their room.

Klaus was still sleeping, curled into the warm spot that’s Diego had left behind. The older man sat the tray he was carrying down, and shut the door behind him.

He crawled back into bed, pulling the boy close once again, and peppered his face with kisses, harder this time. It was enough to make Klaus stir, he let out a soft sleepy moan, slowly opening his eyes. He blinked away sleep, peering up at Diego with a sleepy little smile.

“Good morning, baby. Let’s get up and out of bed. Can’t let you be a dewdropper on my watch.” Klaus yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

“G’morning,” he mumbled, yawning once again. “I’m hungry...and do I smell coffee?” Diego chuckled.

“You’ll be pleased as punch to see this, then.” He gestures towards the tray and smiled at the way the boy’s face lit up. He got up and got the tray, bringing it back to bed. Klaus reached for the coffee and took a sip immediately—thankfully it had cooled down on the walk from the kitchen.

“Mmm, thank you,” he said, taking another drink. Diego followed suit, letting the bitter liquid enrapture him. He may have a sweet tooth, but he hated sugar and milk in his coffee. He sat the cup back down and picked up a pastry--a cheese danish with sliced apples on top--and offered it to Klaus. The boy sat down his coffee, and opened his mouth, not reaching for it like he used to. He was learning, and Diego was pleased.

"Good boy," he said, offering Klaus a bite. The boy smiled around the danish in his mouth, cheeks going slightly pink.

The two shared the plate, alternating between fruits and pastries, and who fed who. He gave Klaus the last piece of fruit--a peach--and the juice ran down his chin. Diego wasted no time, and leaned straight into the boy, licking the sweet liquid from where it ended on his chin, to where it began on his lips. He then softly kissed Klaus, who sighed into it contentedly. Diego pulled away, and looked at the bandage covering Klaus' wound.

"How's your head, baby?" Klaus shrugged.

"It doesn't feel good, but it's not like the time I fell down the stairs and broke my jaw. It had to be wired shut for 8 weeks." Diego's eyebrows rose at that.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" Klaus blushed and looked down into his coffee cup.

"I was twelve, and I decided to try on my mom's heels, because they were shiny and I liked the way they clicked when she walked. I was about to walk down the stairs with them on, and ended up falling." Diego laughed, cocking his head to the side, picturing Klaus wearing heels. It was definitely something he wanted to see in real life. He'd look so sexy, trussed up and in a pair of heels. He didn't want him to hurt himself again, though.

"That must have been a doozy," He replied, stroking along Klaus' jaw.

"My father had never been more angry with me," Klaus said with a sigh, "He didn't like my interest in my mother's shoes. My mom didn't mind, though, and she let me wear them around the house when he wasn't home...she didn’t care that I’m a...well, they call people like us inverts, don’t they?” Diego gritted his teeth at the word.

“Nothing is wrong with men being with other men—and any Bible thumper with an angry and spiteful God isn’t going to change my mind. And God, if he’s there, I don’t think he’d hate people like us. Well, He probably wouldn’t like me, but He’d like you.” Klaus smiled.

“That’s what mom always said. That, and that I looked good in heels.” Diego made a mental note to buy the boy a pair of heels, and tried to banish the image of Klaus naked save for a pair of them. "I miss her," continued Klaus, staring into the milky brown of the coffee in his hands.

Diego gently took the mug from Klaus' hands, placed it back on the tray, and then pulled the boy close to him. It has to be hard to lose a mother, or any other family member. He couldn’t imagine losing any of his (not counting his father—God don't rest his soul). He had no idea what he'd do if he ever lost anyone. That's why he always had men guarding his house.

"I'm sorry," Diego said, stroking the boy's brown curls. "I cant imagine what that must be like."

Klaus shrugged. “She was sick for a really long time. She had cancer. I guess I was ready for it to happen. I hated seeing her sick like that.” Klaus stood and sat the now empty tray on the night stand before making his way to where his jacket was hanging up.

He reached into the inside pocket and pulled out the golden watch with the carved rose that Diego had bought him days before. He climbed back into bed and sat close to Diego. He opened the watch slowly. “I put my picture of her in it,” he said with a soft smile. Her name was Rose. I thought it was perfect.”

Diego studied the photo. Klaus’ mother, Rose, was soft and willowy just like Klaus. The boy must have gotten his looks from her—they could have been carbon clones it Klaus wasn’t a male. The same mouth, nose, eyes, and hair could be see in the photo. He filled with warmth, something he’s not in tune to feeling very much as he’s grown older.

“She’s beautiful,” he said genuinely, wrapping an arm around Klaus, “you look just like her.” Klaus looked up at Diego, a perfect blush creeping up on his cheeks. He couldn’t resist, he leaned down and kissed the boy senseless, grabbing him and pushing him down onto the bed. “So goddamn pretty,” he growled, gripping onto the boy’s hips and pressing him further into the bed.

Klaus whimpered, and gripped his shoulders, pulling him down closer to him. Need flared up in Diego. The need to claim, mark, take—anything to possess this ethereal creature—rose within him. His hands roamed lower, fingertips making note of the fact that the boy’s nightdress was riding up his thighs.

He let out an honest to God growl, and slipped his hands underneath the skirt of the dress, greedily touching Klaus’ milky thighs. Klaus moaned and sighed into the kiss and tilted his head to the side, licking his way into Diego’s mouth with precision. Something dark rose in Diego.

“Klaus,” he growled, voice dangerously low, “Have you ever kissed a man before?” He pulled back and looked at the boy, who stared up at him with a mixture of fear and arousal.

“Um, well, y-yeah, o-one,“ Diego grabbed the boy’s face hard. Klaus whimpered.

“Did he touch you?” Diego was shaking with a jealous rage. Klaus was nearly sobbing with want and fear.

“No!” Diego growled.

“Tell me the truth. Did he touch you? Fuck you? Did he make you come?” The boy was crying now.

“N-no, he didn’t t-touch or f-f-fuck me. H-he made me come once—through the c-clothes while k-kissing,” he sobbed out, reaching for Diego.

Diego let out a breath and dove back in. Kissing Klaus so hard that their teeth clicked together almost painfully.

“Listen to me,” Diego growled in the boy’s ear as he ground down on him, “You’re mine, you hear me? No one else is to touch you, only me. You belong to me. Do you understand me?”

“Y-Yes,” he moaned out, arching his hips towards the friction.

“Yes, what?” Diego snarled, biting the boy’s earlobe sharply.

“Yes, Daddy!” The boy nearly shouted, gripping onto Diego like his life depended on it. “Only belong to you, no one else, promise,” the boy babbled, lost in the pleasure of Diego rubbing against him.

“Good boy, such a good boy baby, you know who you belong to, who your Daddy is,” he pulled Klaus’ nightdress up further. “No one else is ever going to get to have you—only me, baby. All mine, so fucking good for me.”

“P-please,” Klaus panted, clawing at Diego’s back.

“Please what, baby?” Diego continued to trail his fingers up and down Klaus’ thigh, kissing down the boy’s neck.

“Please, Daddy,” was all the boy could manage. Diego trailed his fingers up higher and traced the outline of Klaus’ cock through his underwear. Klaus moaned, and thrusted towards Diego’s hand.

“You’re begging so pretty, baby,” he said, lazily moving his finger up and down the length of Klaus, “But I don’t know what you want. You gotta tell Daddy, so Daddy can give you what you need.”

 

“Mmm, please, Daddy,” Diego had never heard a more beautiful sentence in all of his days. “N-need you to to-touch me,” Diego let out a pleased sound, and kissed Klaus hard.

“There’s a good boy. Daddy’ll take care of you, baby,” Diego pulled down Klaus’ underwear, and wrappped a calloused hand around his cock, which was dripping copious amounts of precome. “Hmm, so wet for me aren’t you? You’re just dying for it,” he stroked lazily, propping himself up on one elbow to look at Klaus.

His head was thrown back on the pillows, curls fanned around him like a halo. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was biting his lips to keep quiet.

“So goddamn pretty, baby, let me hear you, Daddy wants to hear how good he’s making you feel.” Klaus let out a desperate moan. Diego sped up his movements, ignoring the throbbing of his own cock to focus on Klaus’ pleasure.

“Such beautiful noises, baby boy. Sound so goddamn good,” Klaus’ moans were hitting a fever pitch, he was close. “Gonna come for me?”

“Yes, please, Daddy, please,” He babbled between desperate moans.

“You can come, Klaus.” With a low groan, Klaus let go, head thrown back, cherry-red kissed lips parted in a perfect ‘O’. Diego stoked him through it, catching it all with his hand. “There we go, good boy.” He gave the boy a moment to settle, watching him catch his breath.

“Open up, baby boy,” Klaus opened his mouth, “Good boy,” he held up his come-covered hand to the boy’s mouth. “Clean it off.”

Klaus gave a disgusted look for a split moment, but opened up and did as he was told. Diego fed his come back to him. He was so fucking hard, and he got impossibly harder watching the boy eat his own spendings.

Once his hand was clean, Diego kissed him hard, tasting the boy on his tongue. Need overwhelmed him.

“Wanna help Daddy out, baby?” Klaus nodded. “I’ll show you what to do.” He quickly unfastened his trousers and pulled his cock out. Klaus let out a soft gasp. Diego grinned. He knew he wasn’t small, but the way Klaus was looking at him made his ego swell.

“Like what you see?” Klaus nodded, transfixed.

“You’re big,” The boy replied, eyes flickering from Diego’s cock to his face.”

Diego chuckled. “I’ll let you pick how to help Daddy. Hand or mouth?”

Klaus thought for a moment. “M-mouth,” he swallowed nervously. Diego grinned.

“Kneel on the ground, facing me.” Klaus did exactly as he was told. Diego passed him a pillow. “Put this under your knees.” The boy did as instructed, knelt down, and looked up to Diego for instructions, shaking like a leaf. Diego reached down and gently ran a hand through Klaus’ curls for a moment. He switched gears instantly, and gripped Klaus’ hair hard. Klaus hissed.

“Open your mouth,” he growled, moving his free hand down to his cock. Klaus parted his lips. “Wider, baby,” he said, guiding his cock to the boy’s mouth. Klaus obeyed, looking up at Diego through his eyelashes.

Slowly, Diego fed his cock to the boy, moaning low in his throat at the tight, wet heat. He paused, halfway in, giving Klaus a moment to adjust.

“It’s easy, baby,” he panted, eyes squeezed shut, “Bob your head a little bit, and cover your teeth with your lips.” Klaus took a moment to figure out what was asked of him, and then did as he was told. He bobbed his head slightly, teeth covered. “Good boy, now take more of me in your mouth, suck a little bit—use your tongue.”

It was sloppy due to the boy’s innocence, but it was all Diego needed. The boy did his best, Diego looked down at him, only to find the boy looking up at him, eyes hazy and drool sliding down his chin. His hips stuttered.

“Alright baby, stop, Daddy’s gonna fuck your mouth now.” Klaus paused. “There you go, attaboy,” Diego breathed hard, and shallowly began to fuck the boy’s mouth, going against his instincts to force himself all the way down the boy’s throat.

It didn’t take long after that for a familiar heat to rise in his belly. “ Ahh, baby, gonna make Daddy come,” the boy whimpered, reaching out to grip Diego’s hips. “Catch it all on your tongue, don’t swallow, fuck, baby, so good, gonna—“ he came with a groan, pump after pump of cum landing on the boy’s tongue.

Klaus moaned as well, a desperate wail, and Diego realized the boy had just came again, untouched. “So needy, huh baby? Getting Daddy off makes you get off too? Good boy.” Diego pulled out of the boy’s mouth. “Open up, Daddy wants to see.”

Klaus opened his mouth, showing Diego his own spendings pooled on his tongue. Diego growled. “Mine,” he murmured, stroking the boy’s face. “Swallow it down now, there’s a good boy.” He watched the boy’s Adam’s apple move as he swallowed. He helped Klaus to stand and pulled him close. “You were so good, baby, so fucking good. That’s my good boy,” he held Klaus, allowing them both to catch their breath.

He eventually broke the silence. “Come on, lets go clean up. We have a meeting soon.” Klaus nodded, and stood. There was a wet spot on the front of the night dress. Diego smirked at him, and Klaus blushed hard. He chuckled, and put himself away. He stood, and grabbed Klaus by the hand. “Let’s go get you a bath, and clean your stitches.”

They got to the water closet, and Diego gave Klaus a moment to take care of any private business. When Klaus said it was okay to come in, he filled the tub with hot water. “Here you go baby, in you go.” Klaus flushed.

“Are you, are you staying?” The boy asked, eyes down on the tile.

“Do you want me to?”

“Y-y-yes, Daddy,” he said, looking up at Diego. The older man smiled.

“Alright, let me help you out of your clothes. Lift up your arms, baby.” Klaus did as instructed and in one motion, he lifted the night dress up and over Klaus’ head. Diego sucked in a breath.

The boy was absolutely stunning. His was lean, and his chest was smooth, with one small patch of hair. His nipples were a perfect pink color, and Diego wanted to put his mouth on them so bad, turn them purple with bruises. His eyes trailed down the rest of him. His cock was beautiful as well, pink, average sized. Perfect. His legs were shapely, with a light smattering of hair.

He snapped out of the spell Klaus unwittingly cast on him. “Alright baby, into the tub you go.” He grabbed the boy’s hand and assisted him into the tub.

He bathed the boy, pausing every so often to kiss the boy’s head, cheeks—anything he could reach. He dabbed Klaus’ stitches with antiseptic. The boy hissed a bit at the pain, but Diego consoled him.

When he was done, he wrapped the boy in a towel, and led him back to their room. He knew no one would be in the hallway. He wasn’t about to let anyone see Klaus indecent like this. That was only for him.

He then dressed the boy in his discarded clothing from yesterday, slowly and efficiently. He found he quite liked taking care of his boy like this.

When he was finished, he stood back and gave Klaus a once over. He looked presentable, adorable. He got himself ready as well, while Klaus lounged on the bed and finishing his now cold coffee, watching as Diego dresses. Soon, he was done, and he turned to Klaus with a smile.

“Alright, it’s time to go talk about what happened last night. You’re coming with me. You’re not to leave my side.” Klaus nodded, sitting down his now empty cup.

“Alright, am I going to have to talk or anything?” Diego shook his head.

“Not if you don’t want to. But I will need you to show them where you were hurt, okay?”

“Okay, I can at least do that.” He kissed Klaus on the forehead, avoiding the bandages.

“Off we go, then.” He took Klaus by the hand and walked him out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, this chapter was a bitch to pry out of my brain.
> 
> I’m making their bdays all on different days for the sake of this AU. Klaus got Gerard Way’s birthday because I’m emo trash...and honestly so is he? 
> 
> Also...you’re welcome in advance.

Luther, Five, and Ben arrived within 20 minutes of Diego and Klaus leaving their blissful bubble, and the meeting began immediately. 

Everyone—except Five, because he’s Five—was pleasant to Klaus, which he was surprised by. They usually paid Diego’s conquests and collateral in general no mind. They all inspected his wound, and everyone agreed it was a close call. 

As for the meeting itself—to put it quite simply, the meeting was quick, and a bit of a clusterfuck. 

—

“So you were just out on a drive on our turf and someone shot at you?” Luther asked for the fifth time. Diego’s temples were throbbing. He took a long drag of his cigarette and sighed out the smoke.

“Yes, Luther, for the goddamn millionth time, yes.” Luther scowled at him, but he continued. “Since we already know what happened,” he shot a pointed look at Luther, “we need to focus on who this HJ person is. We already know the names of the people who try to encroach into our territory, and none of them have those initials or aliases. Whoever it is, they have a personal vendetta against us.” He paused to think for a moment, then turned to address Ben. “Did Father have any mentions of grudges or disputes against us? I know he kept records of pretty much everything.” 

Ben was one of his more tolerable siblings. He was quiet, kind, and very smart, so he kept track of expenses, took records, and counted the money. It gave him something to do, and made him feel useful to the family—considering he was crippled from a childhood case of polio and wheelchair bound—the disease had stunted the growth of his legs, making walking difficult. 

“I’ve been pouring through the records all night,” Ben said, pulling a file out of his bag. “This is the records of all disputes. I haven’t found any mention of the initials HJ. There are several J entries, but nothing like this. Most of those people were bumped off.” He began rustling through stacks of paper. “I’m trying to narrow down the search.” 

Diego nodded. “Thanks, Ben. I know it’s time consuming, but any clue is a good clue. Let us know when you find something.” Ben hummed, continuing to rifle through the papers. Five cleared his throat. 

“I inspected the scene this morning. I think I know where the gunshot came from. Three stories up in the old factory. I found this on the ground there, along with several cigarette butts, and a puddle of blood. Diego, your bullet hit the guy. I also found this,” He stood up and pulled a single bullet casing from his pocket. “Smith and Wesson. A common one, so that’s not going to help me figure this out.” 

“Five, you aren’t doing this all by yourself,” began Luther before he was cut off.

“Full offense, but none of you possess more than one brain cell. Well, Ben has at least two.” He sat back down. “The rest of you are imbeciles. I’m practically alone.” 

“Thanks, Five,” said Ben, dog earring a paper with a self-satisfied smile. Luther flicked ash at the teen with a mumbled ‘fuck you.’ Five narrowed his eyes at Luther and brushed the ash off of his jacket sleeve. 

Diego just rolled his eyes, ashed his cigarette, and carried on with his business. 

“Luther, organize an extra protective detail on our house, one on Pogo’s place—make that one discreet, we can’t have the good doctor’s reputation on the line—and one to follow me and Klaus and I if we leave the house.” Ben cleared his throat. 

“It’s ‘Me and Klaus’ Diego.” He said in a snotty voice. It got a small laugh out of Klaus. Five snorted. 

“See? Imbecile.” The boy drank one last sip from his cup of coffee. “That’s enough sitting around and talking. I’m going to investigate more and get my hands dirty.” They didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye before he was already out the door. 

“Alright then. Meeting dismissed.” Diego said, putting out his cigarette. 

—

An hour or two after they got back, he took Klaus on a walk in Ma’s garden—her pride and joy. It was early spring, and the trees were beginning to bud, and there were green sprouts shooting from the earth. It was the perfect place to announce his surprise for Klaus.

The daffodils were already in bloom. He picked one (after triple checking to see that his mother wasn’t looking—she’d throw a fit if she saw him mess with the flowers) and turned the boy around, placing the flower behind his ear. 

“Pretty,” He said, stroking the boy’s jaw. Klaus, blushes, peering up at Diego from under his eyelashes. 

“Thank you,” He resituated the flower so it wouldn’t fall off, then looked at Diego almost expectantly. “Can I have a kiss, Daddy?” The question came out so innocent and sweet. 

Who was Diego to deny his boy this simple pleasure? 

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the boy’s lips, relishing in hearing him sigh and melt into him, like putty in his hands. 

Honest to God butterflies started twirling in the older man’s stomach—something so soft and sweet that he didn’t know he was still capable of feeling after years of violence. He supposed that Klaus is the antidote to all of his stress...and loneliness. 

He rested his forehead against Klaus’, listening to the boy’s soft breaths, feeling the soft puff of them onto his face. 

“Have dinner with me tonight, Klaus,” he whispered, lips barely brushing against the boy’s. Klaus let out a soft laugh. 

“We have dinner together every night, Diego.” The older man let out a warning growl, and Klaus changed his tune quickly, “D-Daddy I mean.” Diego laughed darkly. 

“That’s better, good boy. I know we eat together every night, but I was thinking of something different. Normally, I’d take you out, but since there are targets on our backs, I’ll make it work here. We’ll dine in our bedroom,” the word ‘our’ came out so naturally. Klaus let out a small whimper. “Your stuff is already there, I had it moved. But tonight, I want you to get ready in the spare bedroom. You are to take a bath—use the lavender oil I bought you—make sure you’re clean for me.” Klaus’ eyes fluttered closed, and he nodded, blush rising red in his cheeks. “And wear the outfit I laid out for you. Now go,” he said, kissing his boy hard, “get ready. I’ll come and get you in an hour and a half.”

—  
Diego came for him an hour and a half later—true to his word—all dressed up and no place to go. He knocked on the door and waited. 

The door creaked open slightly, and Klaus poked his head out. “Um, h-hi, D-Daddy,” he stammered, face practically glowing red. Diego’s smile stretched slowly across his face. 

“Let me see you, baby,” he said, voice like gravel. Klaus swallowed heavily, and looked down the hall. 

“W-what if someone sees?” Diego was growing impatient. 

“Luther and his family live upstairs, Ben is in the study, Five is out, Vanya and Ma also live upstairs. They won’t see. Now open up, let Daddy see you.” With a shaky breath, Klaus opened the door the rest of the way. Diego nearly fainted while giving him the once over.

Klaus stood before him, face red, and eyes downcast. He was dressed in a silky white drop-waist dress, embroidered with gold sequins in true Art Deco style. Across his forehead—which was bandage free for the look—was a simple golden band, covered in rhinestones. Around his neck was a long strand of pearls. To complete the ensemble, he was wearing a pair of T-heels. He looked amazing. Thank God, Vanya didn’t wear the clothing Ma bought for her, and shoved it all in the attic. The dress was a bit short on him, and the shoes kind of tight, but he looked incredible. 

“Klaus, look at me,” he softly commanded, tilting the boy’s head up. Klaus looked up at him with a bashful expression. “You look incredible, baby boy, all dressed up for me,” he was practically purring, hands roaming over the boy’s body. Klaus let out a shaky breath. 

“You really think so, Daddy?” Diego smiled down at him. “I know so, baby.” He kissed the boy on the nose. “Now come on, let’s go have dinner.” He offered his arm to Klaus, who took it with a small smile, and together they walked down the hall to ‘their’ bedroom. 

Upon opening the door, it seems it was Klaus’ turn to be shocked. His jaw dropped slightly as he took in the ambiance. 

Towards the foot of the bed, a table was set for one, holding a plate piled high with steak, potatoes, and roasted vegetables was warm and ready for them. There was a bowl of strawberries and cream for dessert. A bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket, and all around the room were candles and roses. It was absolutely perfect, and Klaus had legitimate tears in his eyes. He turned to look at Diego, candlelight reflecting dancing in those shimmery green orbs.

“You did all of this for me? When did you buy the—“ Diego interjected. “I had the maid go out and pick up the roses, as for the rest, I found the candles around the house. And of course it’s for you, my beautiful boy.” He ushered Klaus in and shut the door behind them, Pullling the boy over to him. He kissed the boy on the top of his head, then let them both to the table. 

The criminal took a seat, and patted his lap, signaling that the boy come and sit down there. Klaus didn’t hesitate. Diego picked up the bottle of champagne, and popped the cork, making Klaus jump. “Champagne, baby?” 

“I’ve never had it,” the boy mumbled. Diego filled up the glass anyways. 

“There’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?” Diego smiled at him, and pulled him close, then held up the glass to the boy’s mouth. “Small sips,” he said, and the boy obliged. He made a bit of a face at first, and then settled and took another drink. “What do you think?” 

“It’s weird at first, really bubbly and kind of a strange taste. It tastes swell the second time around though.” Diego chuckled, taking a sip for himself. 

“You must be hungry, darling, let’s eat. 

Together, they shared a plate of food—slowly, bite by bite, carefully cut up by Diego. He liked feeding his treasure. Especially when said treasure was all dressed up and on his lap. He kissed the boy just behind his ear, and he shivered. He peppered kisses on the boy’s neck between bites, relishing in every small sound the boy would make in response. 

They talked, and he learned more about Klaus. He’d be seventeen on April 9th, he liked to draw and paint, fall was his favorite season, and that he hated broccoli. Diego let him talk to his heart’s content, happy to listen to his voice. 

Soon the plate—and third glass of champage—was empty, and Klaus was flushed and giggly in his lap, clearly not used to drinking. Diego found it endearing. 

“Dessert?” Diego asked into the crook of the boy’s neck. Klaus squealed. 

“That tickles!” he shouted, squirming away. The older man just pulled him closer. He asked again. “Oh—sure!” Diego took a piece of the ripe, red fruit and dipped it in the cream, putting it up to Klaus’ lips. The boy looked him straight in the eye and bit into the fruit, letting the juice drip down his chin. Diego lapped it up with his tongue before it could stain the dress. He then licked up the cream that had gotten on his lip, and Klaus let out a shaky sigh, looping his arms around Diego’s neck. 

Diego reached up and stroked the boy’s cheek for a moment, then placed a slow, soft kiss on his mouth. Klaus moaned, and parted his lips, silently asking for more. The older man obliged, tilting his head to the side and licking his way into the boy’s mouth, exploring all he could reach—chasing the taste of strawberries on his tongue. 

It didn’t take long for things to get heated. Before Diego knew it, Klaus was straddling his lap, dress up around his waist as he rolled his hips into the older man’s. Diego gripped his hips hard, pulling him down sharply. The boy moaned, nails digging into Diego’s shoulders. The older man bit down on the boy’s lower lip and sucked it into his mouth, causing the others’ breath to hitch. 

“N-need,” panted Klaus, hands scrabbling down his chest. Diego smiled. 

“What do you need, baby boy?” He asked, stroking the boy’s thighs. Klaus whined. 

“Y-you, please Daddy.” Thats all it took. Diego stood up, still holding Klaus, and hitched his legs around his waist, holding him up by his ass with both hands. He slowly walked them over to the bed, kissing on the boy’s neck. Klaus let out a beautiful whine, and Diego dropped him on the center of the bed, and was on him before he could even bounce off the mattress. 

“So fucking pretty, baby,” Diego murmured, sucking a bruise where Klaus’ shoulder met his neck. “Asked so nicely for your Daddy, good boy,” Klaus moaned at the praise. “Look so good in a dress. Gonna buy you your own,” He pulled the dress up further, exposing Klaus’ underwear, grinding against the hardness he found there. “Gonna buy you some pretty panties, too. Jewelry. Whatever the fuck you want, since you’re so good for me,” He panted, rolling his hips harder. 

“N-need more Daddy, please,” Klaus begged, taking his hands through Diego’s hair. 

“I’ve got you, baby boy. Shh,” he took off Klaus’ headband, and began to unbutton his dress. “Gotta get you naked first, is that okay, baby?” 

“P-please, want you,” Klaus panted out. Diego doubled his efforts, stripping him of his pretty clothing. Soon, he was naked, pretty in the candlelight—hard and begging. The boy looked at him, eyes half lidded, and whined. “Want you naked, too.” 

“Help Daddy undress,” the words were barely out of his mouth before Klaus was scrambling to undo his buttons, throwing his garments to the floor in his haste, making Diego laugh. He helped Klaus with his belt buckle and suspenders, and soon enough he was naked as well, and Klaus was staring at his body. He ran a hand down the older man’s chest, stopping and feeling every scar he came across. “C’mere, baby,” he grabbed the boy’s hand and yanked him closer, crushing their mouths together. 

Klaus let Diego take the lead, pliant in the criminal’s hands. He pushed against Klaus until he was laying down and Diego was flush against him. 

“Tell Daddy what you want,” he breathed against Klaus’ mouth. Klaus shuddered. 

“Touch me, please touch me,” he begged, arching against the older man. Diego sat up, and looked down at the wreck of a boy. His cock was rock hard and leaking. 

“You’re as wet as a girl,” Diego purred, wrapping a hand around the boy’s length. He hissed, bucking his hips upward into the other man’s fist. He clenched his fist almost too tight, making Klaus cry out. “Be patient,” he growled, “I’ll give you what you need when you need it.” Klaus nodded, and Diego softened his grip, stroking leisurely. 

Klaus mewled, doing his best not to thrust into the touch. Diego played with him, thrusting his own aching hardness against the boy’s silky soft thigh. The older man looked at his prize spread out on his bed. He was covered in a sheen of sweat—making the candle light flickering off of him to glow brighter. His mouth was open, panting, moaning. Diego could eat him alive. And he was going to. 

Quickly, he let go—making Klaus whine with loss—and pushed Klaus’ legs over his shoulders, exposing his hole, which Diego’s eyes flickered to before looking back up at Klaus. The boy’s eyes opened wide and stared at him. 

“W-what are you doing?” He panted, shivering at the way Diego was looking at him, and he tried to close up his legs. Diego pried them back open, and leaned in closer to where Klaus could feel his breath against his hole. 

“I’m gonna eat you, baby,” he said with a dark smile, “that is, if you let me.” 

“W-What, that’s not—“ Diego slapped the boy’s outer thigh, making him yelp, but go silent. 

“Answer the question.” Klaus paused for a moment, and sighed. 

“Y-yes Daddy, i-if you want...I-I trust you.” It was a terrible decision, to trust him, really, but Diego wasn’t going to complain or make the boy question it. 

He flicked his tongue against the boy’s hole, listening to him let out a surprised moan and jump slightly. He chuckled low in his throat and traced the boy’s rim slowly with his tongue...and then he fucking lost himself—the only thing he cared about was making Klaus see stars.

He went from zero to one hundred in a matter of seconds. He ate Klaus out with more enthusiasm than he’s ever shown in his life—probably. He let out small moans and growls and took momentary breaks for breaths, but went right back to the task at hand. He sucked on the rim slightly, and worked him loose enough to work in his tongue. He looked up at the boy, moaning when he saw that Klaus’ mouth was open in a silent scream...but Diego wanted to hear the real thing. 

He tongue fucked the boy for awhile, getting him nice and wet, and loose enough to where Diego could slip in his index finger. Klaus whimpered, and Diego slowed down, letting the boy adjust. That only made Klaus whine harder. 

“Why’d you stop?” He panted, rolling his hips down, trying to get Diego’s finger farther inside. Diego sank his finger the rest of the way in. 

“I wanted to make sure I wasn’t hurting you, but I guess I’m not,” He curled his finger, looking for that special spot that would make Klaus see stars. 

Diego knew he found it when Klaus nearly jumped out of his skin with a shout. 

“More, more, more,” the boy babbled, lost in pleasure. 

“Your wish is my command, baby boy,” he said, pulling out his finger. Klaus cried out. “Hush, baby, I just need to get some oil, need to make you slippery.” He reached under a pillow and pulled out a small bottle of olive oil. It did well in a pinch. 

He slicked his hand up, and slid two fingers into Klaus, working up a rhythm. Klaus lazily thrusted back against his fingers, head thrown back. “You look perfect like this, baby, so pretty,” he started scissoring his fingers. “Riding Daddy’s fingers like a champ, so good for me.” Klaus moaned, and pushed harder onto Diego. “If you look pretty like this, you’re gonna look even prettier on my cock,” he growled, picturing what it would look like. He took his other hand and stroked Klaus’ straining erection. 

“A-are you going to f-f-fuck m-me Daddy?” Klaus whimpered out. Diego growled low in his throat, and slipped in another finger, movements frantic but still purposeful. 

“Do you want me to, baby?” Klaus looked Diego right in the eye and nodded, eyes half lidded. “Use your words, need a yes or no.” 

“Yes, please, need you.” Diego couldn’t wait much longer. He withdrew his hand and quickly slicked up his cock. He needed Klaus just as bad. He lined himself up, looking down at Klaus, pausing. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He had to be sure. Klaus nodded. 

“Yes please, Daddy, need it—need you.” That’s all the push Diego needed. 

He slid in, inch by inch into the red hot heat of Klaus. Nothing compared to this. Any other experience that Diego ever had was blown out of the water. He felt like he was perfectly made for Diego’s cock. Tight, hot, wet from oil. He was fucking perfect, and Diego told him so. 

“Perfect, baby, fuck, you’re perfect, fucking made for me,” He panted out, looking down at Klaus for any signs of pain. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but he breathed through it and relaxed. Diego kept going until he bottomed out, taking a moment to not only give Klaus time to adjust, but making sure that he wouldn’t blow his load before the fun even began. The feeling passed, and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “You good, Klaus?” 

“Please move,” said the boy, eyes opening and looking straight into Diego’s. Diego slowly pulled out about halfway, and slid himself back in, starting off slow. He did this a few more times, And the need rushed through his veins. He needed more. He gathered the rest of the control he still had left and stopped.

“Klaus, if it hurts or you want me to stop, tell me. If I don’t hear you, I won’t stop.” Klaus nodded, too far beyond words. 

Diego’s control broke. He slammed into Klaus, drawing a cry out of both of them. He grabbed Klaus’ lithe hips so hard, he knew there would be bruises, and slammed Klaus into him every time he thrusted forward. He knew he wasn’t going to last long—it felt way too goddamn good—but he was going to draw this out as long as possible. On his next thrust in, he paused and leaned down to suck a pert pink nipple into his mouth. It melted like sugar under his fucking tongue. 

Klaus was moaning like a whore, cock dripping precome between them, smearing all over their stomachs. Diego switched to the other nipple, sucking a bruise into it before he pulled out, re-angled his hips, and kept up the punishing pace. He found the right angle to nail Klaus’ sweet spot with, and Klaus was coming with a wail of ‘Daddy’ between them, completely untouched, clenching hard around Diego.

“Fucking shit, baby, gonna—“ he followed suit with a low groan, spilling his seed deep inside the boy, thrusting his way through it, making sure his come was as far inside of him as it could be. Klaus was well and truly his now. He collapsed on top of the boy when he came down, resting inside of him until he got too sensitive. He rolled off of the boy, who whined from the loss, and reached over to his discarded shirt, cleaning them up with it (and briefly watching his come leak out of Klaus—he cleaned that up as well after getting an eye full) before flopping down next to Klaus and pulling him into him, kissing him breathless once again. He pulled the duvet over them when they broke apart. 

“You did so well, baby. Felt so good,” he peppered his face with kisses. “Do you feel okay?” Klaus nodded. 

“I’m a little sore, but I’m okay. I can’t feel my bones.” Diego laughed, and Klaus giggled. They then stared at each other for a little bit and it clicked with Diego. 

He was completely and utterly in love with this boy. It made no sense, it was so soon—he barely even knew him—but in his heart, he knew it was love. 

They fell asleep like that, just looking at one another and exchanging little touches and kisses until they couldn’t keep their eyes open anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏😉


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the lack of updates. I just bought my first house and I’ve been up to my eyeballs in renovations. 
> 
> Enjoy this filler chapter—we’ll return to the plot eventually!

All was quiet and peaceful. The lovers slept, cuddled together—Diego breathing in, Klaus breathing out. 

Morning light crept through the windows, slowly waking Klaus. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the sunlight he found there. He stirred, and took inventory of how he felt. 

He felt some pain—nothing too horrendous. His wound site was hurting a little bit—a stinging pain some aspirin would take care of. His ass ached, but it didn’t burn as bad as he was thinking it was going to. Diego prepped him well, he supposed. Aspirin would do that well, too. 

He looked at the still-sleeping man, and smiled. His big bad man wasn’t so bad when he was sleeping. He was serene, plush lips slightly parted, dark eyelashes resting on the top of his cheekbones. He was a beautiful specimen. 

It was strange. This man went from his captor to his lover in the span of only a few days. He knew deep inside that this situation wasn’t very normal, but he couldn’t find himself to care. He had been craving this kind of attention—affection, really—for so long. 

Klaus loved his father, and he knew his father loved him, but he would never approve of this side of Klaus. He knew if he ever went back to his father he’d have to marry a woman and live a lie—play house. His father was alive, kept safe through Klaus being here, and he missed his father...but he never wanted to go back to him. 

Being here, with this dangerous man, he found solace and freedom—despite the fact that he was technically a prisoner in his home. But again, Klaus couldn’t find it within him to care. He got all he could possibly ever want from this man beside his man. And all he had to do is obey and submit—which is something he found all too easy. 

He loved the idea of being a kept boy. Call him greedy, but he can have anything he could possibly ever want, and be able to love and be loved in return.

Klaus had only loved once in his life—Dave. His heart twisted at his memory. 

Dave was older than Klaus, 19 to his 14. He was a helper at his father’s store, and they made eyes at each other from day one. He worked for rent and a small amount of pay, and lived in the apartment above the shop.

They snuck around for about a year, sneaking kisses and necking passionately at midnight in the apartment over the store. It was bliss. They were planning on running away together and living somewhere away from society, where they wouldn’t be judged for their love. They had almost saved enough to leave when Dave came down with the Spanish Flu. 

He sat by Dave’s hospital bed for a week, holding his hand and wiping the sweat from his forehead, helping the nurse do her care rounds on him—anything to help keep him alive.

Nothing mattered though. He died early on a Sunday morning. Klaus didn’t care what the world thought. He climbed into bed next to Dave and held him as he grew colder by the hour, sobbing—hoping and praying to die too. The nurse had to gently coax him away from Dave in the end. 

He snapped out of his reverie with tears in his eyes. He blinked them away, silently and lovingly telling Dave to stay in Heaven and away from his thoughts for awhile. 

Once his emotions had settled, he looked over at Diego again, and curled into him, breathing him in and feeling his warmth. He barely knew this man, but he delighted in him. He made his days brighter and gave him a sense of adventure and decadence—and acceptance. 

“I love you,” he whispered into Diego’s chest, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close, trying not to cry, “I love you, Daddy.” 

He laid his head on Diego’s chest, happiness filling his heart. He never wanted to leave, even if his father somehow managed to come up with the money. 

He settled himself down next to the criminal, and fell back to sleep to the sound of his heart beating, and lungs breathing. 

—

Klaus woke up an indeterminate amount of time later. Diego was trailing his fingers up and down Klaus’ body, kissing at his throat. He could feel Diego hard against him. 

“Are you awake, baby boy?” Klaus’ heart skipped a beat—he loved that. 

“Y-yes Daddy.” 

“Good, Daddy needs his pretty baby,” he thrusted against his ass. Klaus whimpered. “Let Daddy inside.” The older man sank two fingers into Klaus, who was still very open from last night. 

He lifted his leg, and Diego wasted no time. He shifted closer, and led himself to Klaus’ hole, pressing in slowly. Klaus gasped at the stretch of being filled. 

Diego moved at a slow pace, gripping Klaus close to him. 

“Feel so fucking good, baby, fuck, so tight,” the older man said, starting to pick up speed and momentum. “Perfect hole for me to fuck,” Diego wrapped a hand around Klaus’ thickening cock, stroking slowly. “Yes, that’s Daddy’s good boy,” 

The sound of flesh slapping together and Klaus’ moans filled the room, followed by the smell of sex. Diego was pumping himself into Klaus harder and harder, grimacing with the effort of chasing his orgasm. 

Diego pumped once, twice, three more times, then buried himself as deep as he could be inside of Klaus and let go—coming hard with a loud shout. Klaus whined, he hadn’t gotten off yet and he was hard as a rock. Diego shushed him. 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” He pulled out of Klaus and flipped the younger man onto his back, shushing him again when he whined at the empty feeling. He slid down in between the boy’s legs, and took his aching dick in hand, stroking it lazily. “You were so good for me, baby boy,” his breath was ghosting across Klaus’ cock. 

The boy whimpered, and Diego decided to take mercy on him. He took the tip in his mouth, and suckled at it, making eye contact with Klaus the entire time. 

Inch by inch, he swallowed Klaus down until he was brushing the back of his throat. 

This was a first for Klaus, and it felt so fucking good. Warm, wet heat surrounded his sensitive flesh, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He let out a sound he couldn’t even describe—something so needy but blissed out at the same time. 

Diego bobbed his head up and down, using his hand during the upstroke of his mouth. Klaus couldn’t take it anymore. 

“G-gonna—“ Diego hummed, and Klaus was done for. He came down the older man’s throat in what felt like a river. Seemingly never-ending. When he was done, Diego let his dick go with a soft, wet pop, and leaned up, hovering over Klaus. 

He grabbed Klaus’ cheeks roughly, to where the boy didn’t have a choice other than to open his mouth. He did, and the older man gave a predatory grin and opened his mouth, letting Klaus’ come drip down into his mouth. 

It was filthy, disgusting, but Klaus opened his mouth wider and caught every drop, and swallowed down his own bitter spendings. 

Diego pulled him into a sloppy kiss afterwards, pushing the remainder of the come in his mouth into Klaus’. It was single handedly the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. 

Diego pulled away and flopped down on his side of the bed in a sweaty heap. Klaus curled into him. 

“Good boy,” the criminal said, stroking his curls, “you’re such a good boy for your Daddy.” Klaus hummed. 

“You’re a good Daddy,” He said, trailing his fingers up and down Diego’s chest, “you take such good care of me.” The criminal chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “‘m sleepy,” he mumbled, eyes slipping closed again. Diego held him close and stroked his back. 

“Me too. Fuck it. Let’s stay in bed all day. I’ll have the maid bring some food. We’re not leaving this bed.” 

And they didn’t. They slept, ordered food to the room, and messed around all day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I’ve been busy being manic, sleeping all day, dying my hair bright red, and suffering. I’m alright now though, I just needed to get my shit together. 
> 
> Please enjoy this fucked up chapter. There’s a lot of fucked up imagery and bloodplay. If that’s not your thing I suggest reading another fic. 
> 
> Thanks for waiting!

It was around 9:30 in the evening when a loud knock sounded at their bedroom door. Diego slowly disentangled himself from his boy and slid out of bed, slipping on a pair of pants before lumbering over to the door. The pounding on the door grew louder and more insistent. 

“Jesus Christ, I’m on my way, don’t have kittens,” he grumbled—albeit loudly—and reached for the doorknob. He was greeted by one of his men. He was going to chastise the man for waking him, but he took one look at the man’s face and his irritation ebbed. 

“Sir, we think we pinched the man who shot at you,” he stated, looking Diego right in the eye, “we figured you’d want to deal with this. He’s in the guest bedroom downstairs.” 

Diego grinned, a mixture of rage and glee filling him. He hoped his “guest” was “comfortable” enough in the “guest bedroom.” 

“I’m gonna get dressed, and I’ll head down. I’ll want to hear the whole story when I’m down there.” The man nodded, turned on his heel, and left. 

Diego pulled on the rest of his clothing in a rush, and penned down a quick note for Klaus, giving his sleeping form a kiss before he practically leapt from the room...he had a guest to attend to, after all, and he didn’t want to keep them waiting. 

—

Diego’s men informed him that Five was the one who tracked the man down—he must have been feeling particularly generous, because he left the man alive in order to let his brother be the one that would deliver the killing blow. Diego made a mental note to thank him later—possibly with some of that pretentious coffee that he liked so much. 

The man’s name was Aaron Jefferson, and he was a pathetic excuse of a man. Small, weak, and obviously sick. He reeked of sweat and infection. 

The man who shot at Klaus looked like he was miserable. His arm, where Diego had managed to shoot him a few days ago was bloody, raw, and festering with pus. 

Diego pushed his gloved fingers into the wound, prompting an agonized scream from the scumbag who tried to kill his boy. 

“I asked you a question, . Answer me. Who gave you the orders to try and kill me?” The man was physically weak, and pathetic, but he was stubborn and resilient. Diego was going to have to up his ante to get answers—and he has so many fun ideas. There was still no answer. Diego tutted at him, and walked over to his tool table—he was ready to play. 

He selected a pair of pliers, and turned to face his prey. 

“You better start talking, before you have no teeth left.” 

—

Klaus woke slowly, reaching out his hands in search of his lover’s warm body. All he found was cold bedsheets. He blinked open his eyes and looked around the room, seeing if Diego had gotten up for some reason. It was pitch black in the room. He looked at the clock—12:30. 

He rubbed his eyes, and fumbled to turn on the bedside lamp. It lit up the room with an electric whirr. The brightness made him recoil a bit, shutting his eyes with a small hiss. He sat up and rubbed his eyes again, noticing a folded piece of paper on the nightstand in his peripheral vision. He reached for it, and read. 

It was a note from Diego, about how they captured the man who had tried to kill them. Klaus was still numb. 

He didn’t really process the fact that he almost died. It previously was just something that happened. Nothing more, and nothing less. Klaus didn’t like to think about it, but after Dave and realizing that he was going to have to live a lie, he supposed he didn’t really care if he lived or died. The thought, finally put into words, jarred him, and the dam broke—and the emotions burst out like blood from an open artery. 

Sadness. Fear. The most strong feeling was rage—pure, unadulterated rage. 

Klaus had finally, finally found the place he belonged, and immediately it was almost taken from him...he was almost taken away from Diego’s side. Where he was meant to be. 

Without registering it, his hand smashed the note into a wad, which he threw across the room. He flew out of bed and pulled his nightdress back on, and dashed out of the room—any pain from his first time forgotten in his fury. 

—

The man was struggling against his bonds, screaming bloody murder as Diego yanked the fifth tooth from his mouth. He let it fall to the floor with a soft clink before pushing his finger into the open socket where the tooth had come from. The man screamed again, whimpering as Diego let up. 

“Tell me who sent you. I am not a patient man,” he withdrew his hands and punched the pathetic man in the side of the head, laughing as another tooth fell out and hit the floor near the other five, “tell me who sent you, and the pain can stop.” 

The man’s mouth opened, as if he was about to say something, but then it shut again. Diego grabbed his jaw, hard, and pulled him close so that they were face to face. 

“Listen here you son of a bitch—you almost took something so near and dear to my cold black heart. Someone who makes me feel like less of the monster that I am. And that is unforgivable. Until you tell me who sent you, I’m going to make sure that you’re in a world of pain. And you won’t die—I’ll keep you alive while I cut off pieces of you one by one until there’s nothing left. You’ll wish you were dead. Death will be a blessing for you.” 

The man gasped, and opened his mouth to speak—but was interrupted by a commotion at the door. He snarled, planning on shooting whoever it was in the foot when the door swung open to reveal Klaus in his white night dress. He was trembling, eyes dark and full of malice. He made a mad dash for Diego, and wrapped his arms right around him, staring daggers into the bound man. Diego peeled off his filthy gloves and clutched Klaus close to him. 

“Is everything okay, baby?” He stroked over Klaus’ silky soft cheeks. Diego looked over to the open door where his men stood, looking sheepish. Diego dismissed them with a wave of his hand. 

Klaus shook his head. 

“No. It’s not, Daddy. That bad man hurt me, and almost took me away from you,” the boy was shaking with anger, too busy staring daggers at the bound man to realize he’d just addressed him as Daddy (not that Diego cared). Diego shushed him gently, and stroked his hand through the soft curls. He could tell the captured man wasn’t liking what he was seeing, so he upped the ante. 

“It’s alright, baby boy, he didn’t take you from me because he’s not very good at his job, now is he?” Klaus nodded slowly. Diego kissed the boy’s nose then turned them both towards their prisoner. He tilted Klaus’ head up, and and kissed his forehead, close to the jagged line of stitches. “Look what you did to my innocent and perfect little boy. It’s probably going to scar and he’ll think of you every time he sees it in the mirror.” 

He smoothed down Klaus’ curls again, and kissed the stitches carefully, so as not to hurt him. “He had no idea about this side of my life, and as soon as I take him out to have a little bit of fun, someone tries to kill me and hits him instead. I planned to keep him in the dark on all of this—to keep him safe.” He stroked down Klaus’s face gently before lightly pushing him away and picking the pliers up off the floor again. “I’m going to fuck you up for hurting my little boy,” he said with a growl. 

Diego pried his mouth open and slipped the pliers in. He came to his senses before he got started ripping out the bones from the flesh. 

“Baby, go back upstairs to bed. Daddy will be done in a little while. I just need some answers from our guest and then he’ll be on his way.” 

Klaus shook his head wildly, tears sliding down his face. 

“No! He almost took me away from you! He has to pay!” Something in Klaus visibly snapped, and before anyone could register what was going on, their prisoner had a lap full of a screaming, biting, scratching Klaus. 

It was a frenzy. Klaus tore chunks of his hair clean off the guy’s head, scratched his face raw—he was even going for the eyes. 

“You almost killed me!” He screamed, beating the man over the ears. “You almost took me away from where I belong! Now for once in your life, do something useful, and tell us who the fuck sent you!” He ended his series of attacks by reaching up under his nightgown and pulling out Diego’s gun—which he had left in their bedroom. He cocked it and held it up to the guy’s head, leaning in close. The man looked absolutely terrified. “Tell. Us.” 

“H-Harold Jenkins, p-please don’t—“ a resounding shot rang out through the small room. 

—

Seeing his boy, splattered with blood and tissue knocked the wind out of him like a punch to the gut. The boy dropped the gun, and it fell to the ground with a clatter.

“I couldn’t bear the thought that he almost took me away from you,” said the boy, eerily calm, climbing off of the dead man’s lap. He turned and locked eyes with Diego. His eyes were wide, the usual pretty green eclipsed by the stark black of his pupils.

Diego had never, ever, seen anyone as breathtakingly beautiful—and Diego had plenty of experience with pretty boys and girls—but Klaus, in this moment, took the crown. His beautiful, boyish face streaked in gore, the ragged breaths he was drawing in—the way his blown pupils seemed to draw Diego in. 

The boy, like this, was a siren, luring Diego to the darkest, deepest waters—and Diego wasn’t afraid to drown. 

He didn’t even realize he had crossed the room and was holding the boy’s face between his large hands, stroking his cheeks and watching the blood smear across his skin with each movement. Diego stroked across Klaus’ shapely lips, watching as the rust red color spread under his fingertips onto the soft, sensitive flesh. 

Klaus parted his lips slightly and shuddered as the taste of copper spread over his tongue. He was shaking, clinging to Diego like his life depended on it. He was hard against Diego’s thigh. The boy took a shaky breath. 

“I love you, Daddy,” he whispered, and if that wasn’t the prettiest thing Diego had ever heard, he didn’t know what was. 

With a pained sound, Diego pulled the boy to him, and kissed him until he couldn’t breathe. 

“Love you too, baby,” he murmured between hot, wet kisses, “Daddy loves you too,” Klaus practically mewled at that, clawing down Diego’s chest. Desire, boiling hot and needy, welled up in Diego’s chest, and he gripped onto Klaus tighter. 

He was almost caught off guard when Klaus jumped up to wrap his long legs around Diego’s waist—he caught him just in time, stumbling back a little bit. And then he was lost in the flurry of teeth and tongue. 

Before long, he slammed Klaus up against the wall, relishing in the pained gasp the boy let out at the jarring movement. He kissed and nipped his way down his boy’s neck, sucking brilliant red bruises into the milky skin. 

Klaus was rutting himself against Diego’s leg, letting out the most beautiful sounds as Diego greedily gripped his thighs. 

“P-please, Daddy, n-need you, now,” the boy panted against Diego’s mouth, hands clawing down the criminal’s back. 

“R-r-right here?” Diego asked between the mashing of their mouths, his single brain cell not swept up in lust aware of the fact there was a corpse in the room, “with the b-b-body?” 

Klaus groaned loudly and a shiver went down the length of his spine. So the boy was into this kind of depravery. He truly was Diego’s perfect match. 

“Don’t care, let his ghost watch,” Diego let out a dry chuckle and sank himself and the boy down to the cold, concrete floor, and spread the boy out beneath him, letting out a low growl as the low-life’s blood crept into Klaus’ soft curls. 

“Look so pretty covered in this filth,” Diego murmured, running his hand through the curls and spreading the blood deeper into his hair. He leaned in and licked up a droplet of the red liquid running down the boy’s cheek, “like an angel of death.” 

He kissed the boy again, hard and deep to the point that his tongue was just fucking into Klaus’ open mouth, saliva pooling and dripping down the boy’s face. “Gonna fuck you right here, baby,” he rambled as he sucked more bruises into the boy’s neck, “so good for your daddy, all spread out and filthy for me,” 

“Please, can’t wait anymore,” Klaus panted out, reaching to begin taking off his night dress. Diego sprang into action, and undressed his boy in a hurry. As for himself, he only freed his cock from his trousers, he couldn’t wait any longer than he already had. 

He reached down and sunk a finger into Klaus’ hole, which was still slightly open and wet, but it wasn’t quite enough. He pulled his hand back and eyed the blood again with a smirk. 

What better way to say “fuck you,” than to use your enemy’s blood as lubricant to fuck your baby boy in the ass?

He coated his fingers in the warm liquid and spread it over his hand before turning to Klaus with a cocked eyebrow. Klaus nodded feverishly, his cock dripping pearls of precome onto his belly. Truly depraved. Diego’s cock twitched. 

He slicked up his cock as fast as he could, not bothering to continue fingering the boy—the need was too urgent and he knew Klaus could take it. 

He lined himself up and pressed in hard and fast. He didn’t give Klaus time to adjust—he just fucked into him at an almost punishing pace, hard enough that Klaus was sliding further into the puddle of blood beneath them. 

Klaus was practically screaming out his pleasure, raking his nails—hard—down Diego’s clothed back. The cloth tore under the pressure, and Klaus’ nails scratched the skin on his back. Diego hissed, grabbing his boy’s hips in a white knuckled grip as he pistoned in and out of Klaus at a speed he didn’t know he possessed. 

They kissed with reckless abandon, teeth clashing together roughly. Something about this whole experience brought them closer together—they were on more even playing ground now that they were both murderers. Diego had loved Klaus’ innocence, but being able to share in this experience with him was a true bonding moment. 

“Yes, Daddy, yes,” the boy was babbling, wrapping his legs around Diego’s midsection, “f-f-fuck, please,” Diego reached a hand down and stroked Klaus’ dick at the same speed as his thrusts. It didn’t take long before Klaus came with an extremely loud wail, eyes rolling up and back into his head. He looked truly debauched like this, and Diego felt himself throb inside of the boy. 

He pushed in impossibly harder, sweating and grunting with the exertion. Klaus looked up at him, a blissed out and dazed expression on his face—and then a small, sweet smile. 

“I love you, Daddy,” he said almost reverently, looking into Diego’s eyes as if he were looking into the eyes of God Himself. He felt God-Like. 

With that thought, Diego slammed home and came so hard that he goddamn near blacked out—and he saw an entire constellation of stars shoot across the black of his vision. 

He rode out his orgasm, then gently rolled them to where Klaus was resting on his chest. 

When they were done basking in the afterglow, Diego pulled out of Klaus, watching as pink tinged cum dropped out of the boy with a shiver. He caught some on his fingers, and pushed it back up inside of his little love. Klaus’ eyes fluttered shut with the action. 

“Let’s get cleaned up before we share our new information.” 

Klaus nodded, looking at Diego like he hung the moon and the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! RRH IS BACK! 
> 
> Please enjoy the triumphant return of my bad babies.

Diego got up 10 minutes later, poking his head out of the room and dismissing his men, telling them to return in a half hour to start cleaning up the mess. They obeyed without question, as they were trained to do. 

After they left, he went back to Klaus, who was too boneless to move. He was still sprawled out on the floor, soaked in blood and his own spendings. The now crimson nightgown was still pulled up, leaving him nude from the waist down. His eyes were half-lidded as he looked up at Diego with so much reverence and softness—completely contrasting his ghastly appearance.

“C’mon, Baby, let’s go get cleaned up. We’re absolutely filthy.” Klaus groaned. 

“Can’t move,” he breathed out, reaching out his arms for Diego to pick him up. The older man sighed, feeling rather boneless himself, but he picked him up nonetheless—bridal style—and carried him from the “guest bedroom” and up the stairs. 

The halls were empty, saving them from having to explain why Klaus was just as bloody as Diego. The criminal didn’t feel like explaining that Klaus got all the information they required through impulsive insanity which escalated quickly into violence. 

He carried Klaus to the water closet, bumping the door shut behind him before sitting Klaus onto the closed toilet seat gingerly, making sure he was settled. He then locked the door. Next, he plugged the tub drain and turned the taps until the water was a comfortable temperature. He then turned the tap on the sink to as hot as it could go. He returned to Klaus, who was nodding off, and undressed him, throwing the blood soaked night dress onto the floor.

“We’re gonna take a bath, Baby, then you can go to sleep—Daddy’ll tuck you in,” he cooed, standing Klaus up and walking him to the sink, “first I’m gonna rinse out your hair, so the tub water doesn’t get all bloody. And I’m gonna wipe you down with a hot towel. How’s that sound?” Klaus hummed in response, and let Diego rinse the blood from his hair, and wash it off of his body with a warm washcloth. 

By then, the tub was just full enough. He led Klaus over to the tub and helped him in. The boy let out a happy little moan and sank into the warmth of the water. He stroked the boy’s cheek, then stripped and wiped himself down. He stepped into the tub behind Klaus, who immediately made room for him and snuggled into his chest. 

Tenderly, he bathed Klaus. Scrubbing his sweet, soft skin gently, he washed away what was left of the blood on his skin—leaving him clean and pure, as if none of the violence ever happened. He very softly cleaned around the boy’s hole, shushing the boy when he whimpered—he must be sore after all the intensity of their couplings.

He then washed his boy’s hair before he tended to himself. When he was certain they were both clean, be got out of the tub and toweled himself off. Once dry, he assisted Klaus to stand up, and wrapped him in a fluffy white towel, keeping the chill off of his wet skin. His teeth were chattering as Diego tutted and pulled him close. 

“C’mon, Love, it’s time for someone to get warm and go to bed, huh? Steady now,” he helped support the half asleep boy as they walked to their bedroom. He didn’t bother dressing Klaus, as he was too tired, and he knew he’d be warm under the sheets and comforter. 

He tucked his little love in with care, smiling at the sweet little yawn the boy let out. Klaus blinked up at him slowly, eyes barely open. 

“Nigh nigh, Daddy,” he slurred, rolling into his side, “love you,” almost as soon as the words were out, Klaus had drifted off into the soft and sweet land of dreams. 

“I love you too,” he mumbled back, placing a soft kiss on Klaus’ forehead. He partially dressed himself in his pajamas, and left to go and clean up the mess in the bathroom. He knew that he could just leave the bloody clothing and footprints for the maid, but he was fond of her and he didn’t want to freak her out by a bloody mess...again. 

He glanced at the clock when he finished—3:15 in the morning. He had initially planned to tell his family the information right away, but it could wait. He was too tired to deal with Luther being bitchy about being woken up. So he returned to Klaus, stripping naked and slipping himself between the sheets, smiling when Klaus nuzzled into him almost instinctually. He drifted into slumber moments later, spooning Klaus and breathing in his scent.

—

“Harold Jenkins...” Ben drawled, flipping through pages of one of their father’s logs, “hmm I’m gonna have to really pour over all of these. Maybe there’s something I missed? Ugh. This is gonna take a long time.” He shut the book with a sigh, resting his head on his hands. 

“Ma, did he mention anything to you about this Harold Jenkins?” asked Diego, looking to Grace hopefully. 

“If I can recall your father mentioning anything about this Jenkins fella, I’ll let you all know, but your father didn’t talk to me much about work,” she paused, making a slightly sad but mostly annoyed face, “he didn’t speak to me much at all...” she trailed off, face falling slightly. Diego’s heart hurt for her. “Oh well, the past is the past. No use dwelling. I’m gonna go make dinner. I gave the chef the night off.” 

She sniffed, turned on her heel and click-clacked her way through the door, leaving her children in silence, each of them wracking their brains to try and see if they could remember the man mentioned. 

“Fuck, I can’t remember Father mentioning anything about this,” Luther said as he lifted his cigarette to his lips, taking a deep inhale, then letting the smoke creep out of his mouth slowly. Ben waved Luther’s smoke out of his face with a sour expression. 

“That’s gonna kill you one day, you know,” he frowned, then looked down to his notes again, “Father kept meticulous notes. I don’t understand how something like this wasn’t ever recorded...unless,” Ben paused, then his whole demeanor lit up like a Christmas tree, “this person has, or is going by a pseudonym!” He began rifling through all the papers again, clearly excited about his revelation, “I’ll look through all of these shady people and see which ones could hold a grudge against us.” 

Diego raised his brows, forever surprised at the endless borders of his brother’s intelligence. 

“Alright Ben!” He praised, giving his brother a genuine smile, “I’m glad at least one of us was blessed with brains.” Five scoffed. 

“I’m smarter than all of you combined,” the boy stated, deadpan, giving them all pointed (and rather snooty) looks. Diego gave a humorless laugh. 

“I don’t know if I’d call it smarts, short stuff. You run on coffee, bullshit, and cunning,” replied Diego smoothly, “not much room left in there for smarts.” 

Luther and Ben laughed, and Five rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, you insufferable cur,” he sneered, fixing his bitch face fully on Diego, “I’d make a better leader than you any day. I’m more competent, much smarter,” he trailed off, giving a small sideways grin at Diego’s clenching fists, “and I wouldn’t spend our hard earned money on frivolous things for a whore.”

The table went deathly quiet. Luther looked over at Five, eyes as wide as saucers. He cursed as his cigarette burned down to his fingers and dropped it, quickly picking it back up and throwing it into the ash tray. Ben looked from Diego to Five with wide eyes. 

Diego, on the other end of the table, saw red. He stood lightning-quick, hands slamming down on the table. All the glasses rattled and shook. Ben flinched. 

His jaw was clenched so tight that was was surprised he was able to hiss any words out. 

“You’re going to disrespect me? Your leader? Your older brother?” he calmly circled around, placing his hands onto Five’s shoulder’s roughly. The boy didn’t even flinch, which further infuriated him. 

“You’re just going to sit there, and act like I’m taking money from the collective group here?” He yanked the boy out of the chair and threw him against the wall behind them, not even caring when his mother’s fine china fell from its display case and shattered into the ground. 

Five didn’t even look slightly scared. Diego hated it. The teen pushed away from the wall and tried to move away, but Diego shoved him back. 

“What kind of man do you take me for? I spend my own money the way I see fit. I empty my own pockets of my own share,” he forced out, hands shaking with the ferocity of his anger, “I wouldn’t ever take from the collective.” Five gave him a nasty look, then spat in Diego’s face. It was game over after that. 

He threw back his arm and quickly swing it in a particularly nasty right hook, but the little fucker was quick, and ducked, leaving Diego to smash a hole through the dining room wall (Ma was going to be pissed—she had that wallpaper shipped in from Paris...not to mention her shattered china). 

It only escalated from there. Diego charging and throwing punches left and right, and Five dodging them so quickly that Diego could have sworn he was teleporting. His quickness and ability to dodge nearly every obstacle was an asset to the family, and made him a great assassin. It was actually quite bold of Diego to go after him like this, considering he’s never been able to hit the kid before. 

After a scuffle and several frustrating misses, to everyone’s surprise, Diego’s fist made contact with Five’s face, sending the boy flying back into the table. Coffee, utensils, and papers went flying everywhere. The boy put his hand to his cheek, which was red, already swilling, and bleeding slightly from Diego’s ring. He looked frightened, a foreign look on his serious little face. 

Diego picked Five up by the collar with one hand, and pushed his face super close to the little shit’s. 

“If you make one more comment about my leadership, allude to me stealing money from the collective fund, or call Klaus a whore, I will personally see to it that you’ll be swimming with the fishes.” he spat in Five’s face, dropping him back onto the table. He looked to Luther and Ben, clearing his throat and straightening his suspenders. 

“Ben, look through the records. Luther, ask our associates and contacts what they know,” he looked to the crumpled mess that was Five with a sneer, “clean yourself up, do your investigating, and stay the fuck out of my way and keep your fucking mouth shut.” He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, pissed off beyond belief. 

Five was always a little shit, and questioned everyone and everything, but he went too far insinuating that he was taking money that didn’t belong to him to spend it on Klaus—who was not a whore. He grit his teeth, and made his way to the bedroom. 

He was too angry to be considerate of the fact that his baby was sleeping. He just slammed the door open, then shut behind him. He locked the door, and looked over to his little love. 

Klaus was propped up on his elbow, looking at Diego through sleep-squinted eyes. 

“‘s wrong, Daddy?” He slurred, sitting up all the way and rubbing at his eyes. Diego felt anger leave his body at the question. He started undressing as he made his way to the bed, plopping onto it as soon as he was in his small-clothes.

“Just stressed, baby boy,” he replied as he slithered under the covers, gathering Klaus close to him, “let Daddy hold you for awhile,” he kissed the top of Klaus’ curly head, inhaling his sweet scent. The boy squirmed in his arms for a moment, and with a sigh, broke free. He wrapped his willowy limbs around the older man and pressed soft, sweet kisses onto his mouth. 

“Let me make you feel better, Daddy,” he whispered, climbing onto Diego’s lap. Diego groaned, gripping onto Klaus’ lithe hips. His cock gave a twitch of interest, and the boy must have felt it because he was giving Diego the most smug of smiles. 

“You cheeky little minx,” he said teasingly, rolling them over so that Klaus was on his back beneath him, “always ready for it, huh? Did Daddy ruin you?” Klaus let out a shaky sigh and nodded, looking up at his lover with wide eyes. 

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, shivering when Diego trailed his hand up his side, “ruined me for everyone but you.” Diego let out a shaky breath and swooped down to kiss his boy senseless. 

He initially wanted to take Klaus roughly, take out his frustrations and anger on him, but now he wanted to take it slow, and sweet—something to soothe his soul rather than just fan the flames. 

So slow he went, kissing every inch of Klaus’ body, watching him carefully to find out which places made Klaus the most vocal. The boy grew impatient, and tugged Diego back up to him by the hair. Normally, this would irritate Diego, but it did nothing but make his heart swell—he was hopelessly in love. 

They teased and kissed and licked one another until they reached the peak of their desperation for one another. Diego popped the lid off of his jar of oil, and slicked his fingers up, barely even getting the jar out of the way before he was pressing his finger’s to the boy’s hole. 

Klaus hissed slightly, very much sore from all the love they’d been making, but he ignored it for the sake of the pleasure he would feel once Diego was inside of him. 

The older man circled the boy’s hole a few times before sliding the tip of his index finger inside of his boy, bottoming out slowly. He moved his hand slowly, noting that Klaus was still slightly open. He was gentle nonetheless, slowly opening up his love finger by finger. 

“I need you, please Daddy,” whined Klaus, bucking his hips with each movement of Diego’s fingers. Diego nodded dumbly, pulling out his fingers and using the excess oil to slick himself up. 

He lined himself up to Klaus’ hole, and pushed in slowly. They sighed in union as Diego bottomed out and immediately began a slow but pleasurable pace. 

They held on another close, working together towards completion. Diego knew he wasn’t going to last long, due to the intimacy of this moment, so he wrapped a hand around Klaus and stroked him. 

“G-gonna-“ Klaus said, tossing his head back with a cry, ropes of hot cum pumping out of him and over Diego’s fingers. 

The older man managed a few more thrusts, then filled Klaus with his seed with a low groan, rocking his hips through the aftershocks. 

When he went to pull out, Klaus whined, wrapping his legs around his lover so that he couldn’t move, making Diego chuckle at him. 

They fell asleep still connected, still so intimate in their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS THE TRIUMPHANT RETURN. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
